Freezing The Boy: The Movie
by SteveG12358
Summary: A Mysterious boy name Suoh resembles a lot like Satellizer arrives at West Genetics who wants to see Satella, but then a bad man named Orochi X arrives and wants the boy. So Satellizer and friends journey to North Genetics to find out more about Suoh and protect him from the man who wants him.


Freezing: The Boy the movie

FADE IN

INT. SATELLIZER'S ROOM NIGHT TIME

In Satellizer's room Satellizer is asleep in her bed, as the light from the full moon SHINES down onto her.

DISSOLVE TO

EXT. PARIS FRANCE FRENCH CAFÉ DAY TIME DREAM SUNNY

FRENCH CLASSICAL MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND. In Satellizer's dream, Satellizer was sitting at a table at the French café with her mother.

NOELLE ALONGGRUTCH

(happy)

Isn't this nice Satellizer having a good time together in Paris?

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

(happy)

Yes mother. I love our time together.

The WAITER male, place 2 cups of tea onto the table and walk away. Satellizer and her mother pick up their tea.

NOELLA ALONGGRUTCH

(happy)

A Toast to a beautiful day.

They tap each other's tea cups together causing them to DING. Suddenly the ground starts to SHAKE, and SIRENS come out from nowhere. THRILLING CLASSICAL MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND.

The People all look worried.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

What's going on?

ANNOUNCER (V.O)

(speakers)

Attention Ladies and Gentlemen. A Nova is coming this way. Please go to the nearest shelter right away.

The people panic and run for the shelter.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Not now.

Suddenly Kazuya and Rana come over to Satellizer.

KAZUYA AOI

Satella we need you right away.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

But what about my mother?

RANA LINCHEN

She'll be fine, now come one the Nova is attacking.

Suddenly the Nova BREAKS through the buildings along Paris, heading towards the Eiffel Tower. Satellizer hugs her mother.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

I love you mother.

Noella Alonggrutch run towards the shelter. The helicopter lands down onto the ground. Satellizer takes out her volt weapon and TRANSFORM into her volt texture.

CUT TO

EXT. SKIES OVER PARIS LATER

The Helicopter flies towards the Nova .The Nova starts to be destroy the buildings in its path.

HELICOPTER PILOT (O.S)

Nova inbound I repeat Nova inbound.

CUT TO

INT. HELICOPTER MOVING

The back door of the Helicopter OPENS. The Pandoras and Limiters all stand up off from their seats.

ELIZE SCHMITZ

We wish you the best of luck.

The Pandoras all leap out from the helicopter and dive right down towards the Nova.

BACK TO SCENE

Satellizer takes out her Nova blade and stabs the Nova in the head, causing a FLASH of LIGHT to appear out of the Nova. Suddenly the Nova FIRES a LASER BEAM out of it's mouth at them. They dodge the attack and Satellizer swings her nova blade at the Nova, and cuts it in half.

FADE TO

EXT. STREETS OF PARIS SUNSET LATER

SAD CLASSICAL MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND. Back on the streets of Paris emergency response teams are on the scene with people in pain and some of them are covered in blankets and bandages.

Satellizer comes into the streets with a worried look upon her face.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Mother! Mother!

ELIZE SCHMITZ

Satellizer…. Your mother is dead.

SATELLIZER BRIDGET

What?

ELIZE SCHMITZ

Your mother didn't made it to the shelter. I'm sorry.

Satellizer starts to cry.

END OF DREAM

Satellizer wakes up from her dream. She looks at a picture of herself and her mother. A tear comes down her face.

Suddenly the alarm RINGS

ALARM (V.O)

Attention Nova attack. I repeat Nova attack.

FADE TO BLACK

FADE IN

EXT. SKIES OVER OPEN FIELDS NIGH TIME

Over the skies over an open field, the jet airplane flies over it. The Nova goes right towards the field.

CUT TO

INT. MILITARY JET MOVING

In the jet, all of the Pandoras and Limiters including Satellizer, Kazuya and Rana.

ELIZIE SCHMITZ (V.O)

(speakers)

Attention all Pandora and Limiters, we are facing against a New type of Nova.

KAZUYA AOI

A New type of Nova?

SATELIZER L BRIDGET

I wonder what this Nova could be.

RANA LITCHEN

We've faced a lot of Nova in the past, but this is a new one.

SATELIZER L BRIDGET

I can agree on that?

KAZUYA AOI

Now you girls are agreeing on something.

RANA LITCHEN

It doesn't matter, I am still your soul mate.

KAZUYA AOI

(blushing)

Not this soul mate thing again.

Suddenly the plane's doors OPEN.

PILIOT (V.O)

(speaker)

Prepare for battle.

The Pandora and Limiters all leap out from the plane.

CUT TO

EXT. OPEN FIELDS NIGH TIME

ACTION ROCK AND ROLL MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND. The Pandora, Limiters, Satelizer, Kayzua and Rana parachuted down to the ground. The land down onto the open fields. The Pandoras take out their volt weapons.

CASSIE LOCKHEART

The Nova is getting closer.

ARTHUR CRYPTON

What type of Nova is that?

The Nova is ALBITE 50 stories tall, extremely intelligent, immortal, and magical, is in the shape of a cross, has 5 giant red shinning circles on his front, golden light coming out from his body, and has a silver face and a giant halo over his head.

The Pandoras and Limiters stare at Albite. Suddenly Ganessa Roland snaps out of it.

GANESSA ROLAND

What are we doing, starring at a new Nova for no reason, we have a job to do.

KAHO HIIRAGI

Ganessa is right, we have to take that thing down.

The Pandora charge right at the Nova. They leap into the air and strike their volt weapons onto Albite. Suddenly a FORCE FIELD APPEARS around him, causing the Pandora to fall to the ground.

ARTHUR CRYPTON

Was that a force field?

GANESSA ROLAND

It sure is.

KAZUYA AOI

Looks like the Nova doesn't want to get hurt.

CREO BRAND

Well we are sure going kill it.

ATTIA SIMMONS

Come on guys let's show this Nova show's in charged.

All of the Pandora hit Albite's force field, trying to break through it. ELECTRICITY comes out of Albite's forcefield, and the Pandora all fall down backwards and sides backwards on the ground away from Albite.

RANA LITCHEN

Now this Nova can shoot out electricity out of his forcefield.

ARTHUR CRYPTON

This Nova won't go down.

SATELIZER L BRIDGET

Kazuya could you guys use your Limiter powers on the Nova?

KAZUYA AOI

We'll try.

Kazuya and the other Limiters open their hands to use their limiters powers on the Nova, but nothing happened.

KAZUYA AOI

Nothings happening, looks like he is immune to our limiter powers.

ATTIA SIMMONS

What do we do now?

CREO BRANDS

We keep on fighting, until we take the Nova down.

The Pandora all charge at Albite. Suddenly Albite DISAPPEARS in fine air. They are all surprised that Albite disappears.

SATELIZER L BRIDGET

What just happened?

KAHO HIIRAGI

The Nova is gone.

ELIZIE SCHMITZ (V.O)

This could be one of the Nova's powers.

CUT TO

INT. WEST GENTENTICS LABORATORY

At the computer back at West Genetics Yu-Mi Kim and Elizie Schmitz are up at the computer researching the new Nova.

YU-MI KIM

This could be a part of the new Nova's powers.

ELIZIE SCHMITZ

Either that, or the Nova is scared.

(into the microphone)

Attention all Pandoras and Limiters, sorry for this, but please come back to West Genetics.

BACK TO SCENE

ELIZIE SCHMITZ (V.O)

The new Nova retreated back to it's own dimension.

KAHO HIIRAGI

(into her ear piece)

So does that mean, the mission is over?

ELIZIE SCHMITS (V.O)

(earpiece)

Yes, come back to West Genetics, the helicopter will come at any moment.

They all look gather back together and wait for the helicopter.

Satellizer walks up to the bushes at the end of the field. Satellizer opens some bushes to look for the Nova. She looks through them, and spots a hooded boy behind a tree. SOFT CLASSICAL MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND.

SATELLIZER'S P.O.V

The little boy pocks his head out from behind the tree. He takes off his hood to revel it was SUOH L BRIDGET 10 years old, shy tough, sensitive ,kind, free spirited, short shaggy blonde hair, and 2 different color eyes 1 is blue on his left eye and the other 1 is brown on his right eye, with a birthmark under his right eye.

RETURN TO SCENE

Satellizer comes through the bushes and walk towards Suoh. Suoh runs away from her and TELEPORTS away from her.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Wait, wait. Who are you?

KAZUYA AOI

Satellizer, who are you talking to?

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Oh I was… just talking to someone, but he went away.

KAZUYA AOI

Could be a farm hand from a farm 5 miles from here. Come on we have a Nova to find.

Kazuya runs back into the field as the helicopter lands onto the ground. Satelizer looks into the distance for the boy in the hood. Satelizer looks away and runs towards the helicopter.

FADE TO BLACK

INT. WEST GENETICS LABORATORY DAYTIME THE NEXT DAY

In the laboratory the next day, the scientist are looking at the results of the Nova from last night.

Sister Margaret enters into the laboratory.

SISTER MARGARET

What do you know about the new Nova from last night?

YU-MI KIM

We found out that the new Nova isn't like the other Nova, it's powers are more advance then the others.

ELIZIE SCHMITZ

It's a shame that we have to wake up the students for this.

YU-MI KIM

We found that the Nova just disappeared like magic. Luckily we cancelled today's classes so the students could sleep in.

CUT TO

INT. WEST GENETICS CAFETERIA LATER

Later in the Cafeteria Kazuya enters into the cafeteria looking tired. He YAWNS and walks up to a table were Ganessa, Arthur, Rana and Kaho were at.

KAZUYA AOI

So… are you guys still tired from last night?

GANESSA ROLAND

Do to the fact that we are still tired from a short mission.

KAHO HIIRAGI

I know right. I hope the next Nova will stay to get destroyed.

ATTIA SIMMONS

You got that right.

ARTHUR CRYPTON

You got that right.

KAZUYA AOI

Everyone thinks that was an easy mission, but not Satella she was preoccupied by something. Where is she now?

RANA LINCHEN

She ran away from the academy, far away from you.

ARTHUR CRYTON

What she meant to say, was that Satella is at the cemetery in Britain visiting her mother's grave.

CUT TO

EXT. BRITISH CEMETERY ENGLAND DAYTIME SUNNY LATER

SAD CLASSICAL MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND. At the Cemetery Satella was at her mother's grave. She place a bouquet of flowers down onto her tomb stone.

KAZUYA AOI (V.O)

She hasn't been back home in a long time.

ARTHUR CRYTPON (V.O)

Satella says it's the anniveristy of her mother's death.

KAHO HIIRAGI (V.O)

I hope she's alright?

GANESSA ROLAND (V.O)

No she won't. She'll just collapse to the ground and cry when you sees her mother's gravestone.

KAZUYA AOI (V.O)

Gasessa

GANESSA ROLAND (V.O)

What… It's the truth.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Hello mother…. I hope everything is doing fine up there where you are now… Everything is doing great for me… I met a lot of new friends at West Genetics… I even met this boy name Kayzua, I may have a crush on him, but I am in a triangle if you know what I am saying….

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET'S P.O.V

Satellizer looks at her mother's tombstone that saids "Noella Alonggrutch, a Caring Mother and a Wonderful Woman".

RETURN TO SCENE

Satella starts to CRY and collapse on her knees to the ground.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

(crying)

Oh what am I saying… I am talking to a tombstone that belongs to my mother… My mother is gone… And now I am a Pandora who is fighting off these aliens from another dimension…. I really miss you mother.

OROCHI X(O.S)

My, my, my, I don't want to see a little lady crying her tears out on this beautiful day.

. Satellizer turn to see OROCHI X in his 40's handsome, cruel, rude, smart, has orange hair, and a goatee beard was behind her.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

And who do you suppose to be?

OROCHI X

The names Orochi X, Genetics engineer.

Orochi X take out his hand to Satellizer.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Sorry sir, but I don't shake hands.

OROCHI X

Ok… Anyway, I am here to introduce a newer way to defeat the war between us and the Nova invaders once and for all. And was hopping that I would introduce this to your little old school of yours.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Sir, my teachers at West Genetics say that Pandora and Limiters are the only way to stop the Nova. We can't introduce something new right now.

OROCHI X

That's the best part of showing something new, this newer way into eliminating the Nova will make an end to the Pandoras and Limiters.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

I'm sorry, but Pandoras and Limiters are not getting replaced, so good day to you sir.

OROCHI X

Alright, alright, but take my card just encase.

Orochi X takes out his business card out from his pocket and passes it to Satellizer. He walks away from her down the path of the cemetery.

Satellizer looks at the card and then she looks into the distance to see Suoh was behind a tombstone. Suoh TELEPORTS out from the cemetery.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET (V.O)

That boy again. What does he want?

CUT TO

EXT. WEST GENETICS ACADMEY COURTYARD SUNNY THE NEXT DAY

Satellizer returns to West Genetics and walks into the courtyard. Kazuya come into the courtyard and walks to Satellizer.

KAZUYA AOI

Hello Satella, how was visiting your mother?

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

It was ok, but there was this guy there who is introducing a newer way to stop the Nova from invading, and discontinuing the Pandoras and Limiters.

KAZUYA AOI

He can't do that, besides you're a great Pandora, nothing can replace you.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

(blushing)

Oh please…I am not that great.

SISTER MARGARET (V.O)

(speakers)

Will Satellizer L Bridget come to the Headmistress's office please, Satellizer L Bridget to the headmistress's office.

KAZUYA AOI

Looks like she needs you.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

I wonder what she needs me for.

CUT TO

INT. SISTER MARGARET'S OFFICE

Satellizer enters into the Headmistress's office where Suoh is sitting in a chair in front of the Headmistress's deck. Elizie Schmitz and Yu-Mi Kim are also in her office.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Hello Sister Margaret, do you want to see me?

SISTER MARGARET

Yes… Do you know this little boy?

SATELLIZER L BRIGET

No, I don't.

YU-MI KIM

It seems he knows you.

Satellizer sees that Suoh is sitting in the chair. Suoh look up to Satellizer and smiles.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

I think I do. He is the same boy from the cemetery, and the fight with the Nova.

ELIZIE SCHMITZ

So you do know him.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Yes, but it seems that he was spying on me. And I don't know who he is.

SISTER MARGARET

His name is Suoh, we can recognize his name by his backpack.

Satellizer sees Suoh's backpack and picks it up from the floor. Suoh grabs onto his backpack and pulls it back to him. Satellizer pulls his backpack towards her, while Suoh is holding onto his backpack. Suoh pulls his backpack back to him.

SATELLIZER L BRIGET

I just want to know, why you are here.

Satellizer pulls the backpack to her, and they start to tug a war with the backpack.

SISTER MARGARET

Enough of this Satella. Stop picking on the boy.

YU-MI KIM

Are you hungry Suoh?

Suoh nod his head saying yes.

YU-MI KIM

Come let's get you something to eat.

Yu-Mi Kim grabs Suoh's hand, but was shocked by the ELECTRICITY coming out of his hand.

YU-MI KIM

Ouch…What was that?

ELIZIE SCHMITZ

Could be static electricity. Or he doesn't like to be touched.

YU-MI KIM

Suoh just stay close to me, don't wander off.

Yu-Mi and Suoh walk out of the office.

SISTER MARGARET

It seems that boy is very much like you.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

What is that supposed to mean?

SISTER MARGARET

He doesn't like being touched, just like you.

Satellizer starts to blush.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

That's ridicules, he is nothing like me.

SISTER MARGARET

Well he starts to look up to you, quite quickly.

Satellizer looks out of the window.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET'S P.O.V

Satellizer sees that Orochi X arrive in the courtyard of West Genetics. Kazuya and Rana walk up to him.

RETURN TO SCENE

Satellizer walks out from the office.

SISTER MARGARET

I wonder what he wants.

CU TO

EXT. WEST GENETICS ACADMEY COURTYARD

Satellizer enters into the courtyard and walks up to Orochi X.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

You again. Why are you doing here?

RANA LINCHEN

You know this man Satella?

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

He is the man that I met at the cemetery today.

OROCHI X

Nice to meet you again little lady.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Why are you here?

OROCHI X

We're here for the boy.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

What boy?

KAZYUA AOI

And what do you mean us?

Orochi X's HENCHMEN come into the courtyard, with their blasters in their hands.

OROCHI X

I mean, me and my boys come here to take the boy.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

What are you going to do with him?

OROCHI X

That's for me too know, and you to find out.

Orochi X snaps his fingers. 1 henchman walks towards the school. Suddenly Sister Margaret comes into the courtyard as the henchman pass her.

SISTER MARGARET

Who are you…? And what do you want?

OROCHI X

Let's just say that….I am part of a big brother sister program and my "little brother" is inside.

Sister Margaret is shocked.

CUT TO

INT. WEST GENETICS CAFETERIA

In the cafeteria Yu Mi Kim and Suoh are in the center of the cafeteria waiting in line in the lineup.

YU MI KIM

Now what would you like?

Suoh turns his attention to the Burger Queen.

YU MI KIM

Do you want to have a burger?

Suoh nods his head.

YU MI KIM

Ok, but we don't have a kid's meal here.

The henchman walks into the cafeteria and found Suoh, who is with Yu Mi Kim. Suoh got mad, and Yu Mi Kim turns her head behind her.

YU MI KIM (O.S)

Could I help you?

CUT TO

EXT. WEST GENETICS ACADMEY COURTYARD

SISTER MARGART

What are you going to do with the boy?

OROCHI X

That's for me to know and you to find out.

SISTER MARGART

You will never have the boy, he won't hurt anyone.

Suddenly SCREAMS come out of the cafeteria. Students come running out into the courtyard.

GANESSA ROLAND

OK that kid in there is a total freak, a total freak.

KAZUYA AOI

What kid?

The body of the henchman is thrown out of the cafeteria window, CRASHING through it, and fall onto the ground in the courtyard. THRILLING ACTION CLASSICAL MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND.

Suoh leaps through the broken window. He walks up to Orochi X with a mad face. He makes a volt weapon knife APPEAR out of the palm of his hand.

OROCHI X

No…No…No

Orochi's henchmen FIRES their blasters at Suoh. Suoh uses his acceleration to run at the henchmen RADPILY. He uses his volt weapon knife to stab 5 henchmen in the chest and knock them down to the ground and blood comes out of their bodies.

He TRANSFORM his volt weapon knife into 2 swords. He spins into the air and cutting the throats. They fall to the ground, and Suoh TRANSFORM his 2 swords into a volt morning star, and swings it at a tall henchman, making him launch across the courtyard and CRASHES into the wall. Suoh blocks a knife strike from another henchman with his 2 swords. He throws a kick at the henchman knocking him to the ground. Suoh does a backflip and lands on top of another henchman's shoulders. He stabs both od his swords into the man's back and made him fall to the ground.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

He's using volt weapons, but that's impossible.

SISTER MARGART

And he's a boy, not a girl.

Suoh makes chains APPEAR come out of his back.

GANESSA ROLAND

Hey that's not fare those are my weapons.

Suoh uses his chains and wrap them around 6 henchmen and raise them up into the air. Suoh makes small laser cannons APPEAR over his head and FIRES LASERS at the 6 henchmen causing them to be killed. Suoh throws triple kicks at 2 more henchmen and headbutts another henchman.

YU MI KIM

This is some boy, we have here.

4 more henchmen run at Suoh. Suoh punches and kicks out ASTRAL PROJECTIONS of dragons out of his feet and fists.

KAHO HIIRAGI

Did he just punch and kick out dragons out of his fist and feet?

RANA LITCHEN

Looks that way.

The henchmen run away from the incoming dragons. The 4 dragons bite onto the henchmen and made BLOOD come out of their bodies.

Suoh turns his attention to the last 3 henchmen. He makes metal gloves APPEAR onto his hands. The last 3 henchmen FIRES LASERS at Suoh. He uses his decuple accel turn to go at SONIC SPEED at the last 3 henchmen and go pass them.

They collapse to the ground, with blood coming out of their bodies.

ELIZIE SCHMITZ

He must have done an accel turn that is so vastly fast, we can't even see it.

OROCHI X

Who cares about that, he is still coming with me.

RANA LINCHEN

Sorry sir, but you have no men left.

ATTIA SIMMONS

And besides, what are you going to do, us your own volt weapon?

Orochi X smiles.

OROCHI X (O.S)

Oh yes. I am going to use my volt weapon.

Orochi X makes a giant robot arm APPEAR onto his hand.

CREO BRAND

You had to ask.

ATTA SIMMONS

I didn't know he can do that?

AUDREY DUVAL

Could we stop talking and kick this guy's butt.

Orochi X FIRES a laser cannon out of his robotic volt weapon arm. Some of the girls get hit by the laser blast, causing some of their cloths to get ripped, reveling their breast. Suoh uses his powers to repair their cloths.

TRISH MCKENZIE

Um…Thanks?

Rana and Creo run at Orochi and throws punches at kicks at him. Another robotic volt weapon arm APPEARS on his left arm and punches them away from him. Orochi makes an entire mecha suit APPEAR on himself.

SISTER MARGART

Is that his volt weapon?

ELIZIE SCHMITZ

Looks like it.

OROCHI X

Now! Try to handle these.

Orochi X FIRES MISSILES out of his mecha suit at the students. They dodge the attack, but some of the students got hit by the missiles, causing blood to come out from their bodies. Suoh makes a big sword volt weapon APPEAR from his hand and runs with it at Orochi. He SCREAMS and swings his sword at him. SPARKS come out from his mecha suit, and Suoh makes his small floating laser cannons APPEAR in the air and FIRES them at Orochi X, hitting them around his body.

Satellizer makes her nova blade APPEAR out from her hand.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Kazuya use your limiter powers to stop Orochi.

KAZUYA AOI

Right.

Kazuya uses his limiter powers to stop Orochi, but no effect. Orochi X pushes Suoh away from him, knocking him to the ground. Suoh FIRES LIGHTNING out of his hands at him, making him SKID across the ground.

Attia swings her volt weapon down onto Orochi. He catches her volt weapon and throws her onto the ground.

ATTIA SIMMONS

Why haven't your powers work on him?

KAZUYA AOI

I don't know?

ARTHUR CRYPTON

How about we use our powers together.

KAZUYA AOI

That could work.

Kayzua, Arthur and the other Limiters uses their powers to try to stop Orochi, but no effect. Orochi FIRES LASERS out of his suit at the male students hitting them and made them SKID to the ground and make blood to come out from their bodies.

OROCHI X

Sorry boys, but no effect.

Orochi X FIRES RAPID LASERS out of his mecha suit. Satella and Suoh uses their EXTREME SPEED to dodge the attacks. They attack Orochi, hitting his mecha suit. Orochi X FIRES LASERS up close at Suoh. He leaps over his arm and throws a kick at Orochi, hitting him in the face. Rana throws a punch at him in the face, making Orochi stumble backwards.

ELIZIE SCHMITZ

Try hitting him in the head.

A SMALL FORCE FIELD cover's Orochi's head.

ELIZIE SCHMITZ

Never mind.

OROCHI X

Neither of you can stop me!

Suoh SCREAMS and WINGS OF LIGHT comes out from his back forming into angel wings. He made a SWORD OF LIGHT to APPEAR out from his hands. He LAUNCHES himself directly at Orochi X and swings his sword at him.

Orochi catches his sword. Suoh ELECTROCUTES him, and throws a kick at him knocking him to the ground. Suoh TRANSFORMS into his LIMITER MODE light blue aura glows around his body and turn his eyes white, and FREEZES Orochi X in place.

OROCHI X

Oh great he freeze me.

YU MI KIM

He is part Limiter part Pandora, that's impossible.

Orochi X FIRES LASER BEAM out of his mecha suit's chest, hitting Suoh and knock him to the ground. He gets UNFROZEN and runs right at him. Some of the Pandoras pushes him back and Rana and Satellizer leap into the air and attack him, hitting all over his body. He catches Satellizer and Rana and throws Rana into a tree.

OROCHI X

Say goodbye little lady.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Never…. I have a lot to live for.

OROCHI X

Suit yourself

Suoh throws a kick at Orochi, hitting him making him let go of Satellizer. Suoh makes ASTRAL PROJECTIONS of passed Pandoras to APPEAR behind him.

ARTHUR CRYPTON

Are those Pandora?

CREO BRAND

Looks like it.

ATTIA SIMMONS

So he can summon ghost.

TRISH MCKENZIE

Cool and scary.

All of the astral projections of the past Pandoras run at Orochi, and surrounds him by running rapidly around him. They leap into the air and attack at once at Orochi, hitting his entire mecha suit.

He punches the astral projections off of him knocking them down to the ground. Orochi raises his right mecha arm into the air and aims a laser cannon at Suoh. Suddenly 1 of astral projection of the passed Pandora APPEAR and becomes naked.

GANESSA ROLAND

What is that suppose to do, become a distraction?

Suoh leaps from behind Orochi and throws a kick at him, causing him to stumble forward. The astral projection of a passed Pandora DISAPPEARS.

ARTHUR CRYPTON

Looks like it.

They all GLOW and Suoh leaps into the air and throws a kick down onto him. Orochi FIRE a LASER right at him. 1 astral projection of a past Pandora leap into the air to block the laser beam, and Suoh swings down a volt weapon hammer down onto Orochi, hitting him in the face. Orochi grabs the hammer and throws Suoh off of him.

Suoh made a volt weapon wrecking ball to APPEAR in the air and he throws it down onto Orochi. Orochi FIRE a LASER BEAM at it making the wrecking ball to EXPLODE.

OROCHI X

You think that can stop me. Guess again.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Enough of this, time to end this.

Satellizer and the other Pandoras all charge at Orochi. Rana and Ganessa Roland throw the first strike down onto Orochi, hitting him in the leg and arm. Orochi throws Rana off from him, and grabs Ganessa's volt weapon and throws her down onto the ground. Suoh uses his freezing powers to make Orochi FREEZE in one place.

OROCHI X

What is this?

Suoh makes a sledge hammer volt weapon APPEAR out of his hands, and twirls it into the air. He throws it down onto Orochi X and hitting him in the chest of his mecha suit. Orochi throws a punch at Suoh, but he dodges the punch and throws a counter kick at him, knocking him to the ground.

OROCHI X

This isn't over yet boy, this isn't… over.

Orochi X FIRES MISSILES out from his body all over the campus, destroying the buildings, Orochi activate the flying function on his mecha volt weapon struggling to fly out from the campus. Rana and Satella leap into the air and throw attacks at Orochi X, hitting him all over his body.

OROCHI X

You girls get off from me.

Orochi X pushes them off of him, and Ganessa wraps her chains around Orochi X. Orochi X grabs her chains and throws her right at Suoh, hitting him and make him fall to the ground.

Orochi X is free of Suoh's freezing powers and FLOAT into the air.

OROCHI X

So long suckers.

Orochi X BLAST off into the sky. Satellizer has a mad face up on her face. Satellizer then turn to Suoh. Suoh's volt weapons DISAPPEARS.

SISTER MARGARAT

Excuse me young boy, but could you come with us for a minute.

CUT TO

INT. WEST GENETICS LABORATORY LATER

In the laboratory Suoh was sitting on the table. Elizie Schmitz takes out a needle out from the drawer and puts it up to Suoh.

ELIZIE SCHMITZ

Alright Suoh, I'm just taking a blood sample, this will hurt a bit.

Elizie points the needle to Suoh. Suddenly ELECTRICITY comes out from his body and shocks Elizie.

YU-MI KIM

This boy has one shocking personality.

SISTER MARGARAT

Satella, could you hold the boy, so we can take a blood sample from him?

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Why me?

SISTER MARGARAT

He likes you a lot.

Satellizer sits next to Suoh and holds his hand.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Now, this will hurt a little. Be brave.

Elizie pocks the needle into Suoh's shoulder and sucks some of his blood into the needle.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

There we go, you are a little brave boy.

KAZUYA AOI

You got that right. He is so brave he is speechless.

YU MI KIM

Which makes him not to speak a lot.

The compute finishes loading the results from the blood test.

ELIZIE SCHMITZ

The blood test is completed. And it appears that Suoh is a male Pandora, but he is also part E-Pandora, part Legendary Pandora, part Limiter and part Valkyrie.

KAZUYA AOI

So we have a superhuman on our side, right?

YU MI KIM

In sort form, yes.

Then suddenly Rana, Arthur, Ganessa, Kaho, Attia, and Creo enter into the laboratory.

KAHO HIIRAGI

You wanted to see us Sister Margaret?

SISTER MARAGERT

Yes. I call on you to come along with us with the boy to North Genetics.

ATTIA SIMMONS

How come?

SISTER MARGART

Since we never seen a Pandora male before, I would like you to come along with Miss. Kim and Schmitz to go to North Genetics to get more tests done onto young Suoh.

YU MI KIM

She's right, due to the fact that there has to be repairs done on the Campus, it will take a while to have the school fix.

ELIZE SCHMITZ

And Satella you must come along too. Because Suoh really likes you.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Me, but I don't know much about him.

SISTER MARGART

But you will while you are on the road.

Satellizer looks down onto Suoh, seeing that he is holding her hand. Satella let go of his hand.

CUT TO

EXT. WEST GENTECTICS FRONT ENTRANCE LATER

Arthur and Rana puts their bags into the back of the van. Suoh was sitting on the steps. Satellizer comes out from the front entrance. Suoh hugs her and Satellizer blushes.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Alright Suoh that's enough hugs. You are starting to embarrass me.

GANESSA ROLAND

Looks like you found yourself a new boyfriend.

Suoh makes a volt weapon axe to APPEAR from his hand. Satellizer puts her hand across his body, Suoh makes his axe disappear.

YU MI KIM

Now, now enough insults, time to go.

They all got into the van. The van drive off from the school.

FADE TO

INT. VAN MOVING

In the back seat of the van Suoh was playing with the windows, by pressing the button on the door watching the window going up and down.

CREO BRAND

Will he stop doing that?

ELIZIE SCHMITZ

He's bored he needs something to entertain him.

ARTHUR CRYTON

Here Suoh try this.

Arthur hands Suoh his portal game system. Suoh starts to play it and smiles.

RANA LICHEN

He likes it.

ATTIA SIMMONS

Good, him playing with the window is totally annoying.

Suddenly Suoh's stomach GROWLS.

YU MI KIM

Is everything alright back there?

KAYZUA AOI

Yes. Just that Suoh is getting hungry.

ELIZIE SCHMITZ

Let's stop at a gas station to pick up some snacks and go for a bathroom break.

CUT TO

EXT. GAS STATION SUNNY

The Van goes into the gas station and parks in front of the gas station .

Suoh goes out of the van and run up to a kiddie rocket ride. The others get out of the van. Suoh starts to SHAKE the kiddie ride. Satellizer come up to him with a coin.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

1 Ride. And that's it.

Suoh hops onto the kiddie ride. Satellizer puts the coin into the coin slot and the kiddie ride starts to move. Satellizer walks into the girl's bathroom.

CUT TO

INT. GAS STATION GIRLS BATHROOM

Creo and Attila walk out of the bathroom stall and wash their hands.

RANA LICHEN (O.S)

(bathroom stall)

So Satella what do you think about Suoh. He really likes you.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET (O.S)

(bathroom Stall)

What do you mean? He is just a boy, he is not my type.

GANESSA ROLAND (O.S)

(bathroom stall)

Oh really, he keeps on smiling at you, and we know that he likes you.

Satellizer pulls up her panties and exits out of the bathroom stall. She goes up to the sink to wash her hands.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Stop it please, he is just a little boy.

ATTITA SIMMONS

Who likes you?!

Satellizer takes out her nova blade out with rage.

YU MI KIM (O.S)

(bathroom stall)

Now girls don't tees each other. We have a little boy here with great powers, so don't start fighting each other.

ELIZIE SCHMITZ (O.S)

(bathroom stall)

Now let's get back on the road and head towards North Genetics without any incident.

CUT TO

INT. GAS STATION STORE

RADIO MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND. In the store Suoh has a lot of snacks in his hands. He OPENS a refrigerator door and takes out a bottle of soda and put it onto the top of the snacks. He takes off a package of beef jerky off of the rack and puts it onto the pile.

Suoh grabs some more chocolate bars from the shelf and puts it onto the pile. He walks up to the counter at the cash register with the pile and puts it onto the counter.

KAZUYA AOI

Wow that is a lot of stuff you got there.

ARTHUR CRYTON

I don't think we have enough money for all of that?

CASHIER (O.S)

That'll be 150 yen.

KAYZUA AOI

Sorry Suoh we don't have enough money for all of this, we have to take some back.

Suoh covers the pile with his body. Arthur grabs his arm. Suoh flips his over onto the ground, and takes out a volt weapon and raise it into the air. He SCREAMS and Satellizer grabs his arm and pulls him towards her.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

NOT OK !

Satellizer pays the cashier and leaves the store with Suoh. Kazuya and Aoi grab the pile of snacks off from the counter.

CUT TO

INT. VAN MOVING

In the van Suoh was eating the bag of beef jerky. Rana looks down on him with another piece of jerky in his mouth.

RANA LITCHEN

Wow you are certainly ate that fast.

Suoh blushes with embarrassment. He looks out the car window noticing that the sun was setting over the ocean.

YU MI KIM

Everyone, it's getting a little bit late.

ELIZIE SCHMITZ

We have to find a hotel to stay for the night.

Suoh looks out the window and see a hotel right next to a Burger Queen.

CUT TO

EXT. HOTEL PARKING LOT EVENING

The van drive into the parking lot and parks in front of the hotel. They all got out from the van and walk up to the hotel.

Suoh sees the Burger Queen and runs towards it. Satellizer grabs his hand and pulls him towards her.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Sorry Suoh, but we have a lot of snacks and it's not time for a burger right now.

Suoh develop puppy dog eyes on his face. Rana come up to them.

RANA LITCHEN

If she won't let you have a burger, then I will get you the burger.

Rana grabs Suoh's arm and they walk to the Burger Queen.

KAZUYA AOI

Do you find it weird that Suoh only shocks other people instead of you? Now he doesn't shock Rana.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

I know. I guest he likes her too.

CUT TO

INT. HOTEL BOY'S HOTEL ROOM

In the boy's hotel room Kayzua came out from the bathroom. Suoh is sitting up at the end of one of the beds watching TV.

GORO ISTUKI

Alright kid. What do you want to watch?

Suoh keeps on watching the TV.

MARK

I guess he doesn't care.

Goro flips the channel and changed to a movie where a KUNG FU GUY was surrounded by zombies.

Suoh points his finger at the TV.

ARTHUR CRYPTON

I guess he want to watch this.

KAZUYA AOI

OK Suoh, but this movie might be scary for you.

CUT TO

INT. HOTEL GIRL'S HOTEL ROOM

Rana is eating a candy bar, Kaho is flipping channels.

KAHO HIIRAGI

I can't believe a little boy like Suoh ate that big burger.

RANA LITCHEN

A little boy wants what he wants.

CREO BRAND

Hope he doesn't get sick from the burger.

GANESSA ROLAND

Relax the boys will clean it up if he gets sick.

Satellizer puts on her night gown and walks up to the door to the other room.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET'S P.O.V

Satella OPENS the door to the other hotel room and looks through the crack watching Suoh watching TV.

RETURN TO SCENE

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET (V.O)

What does Suoh see in me?

Suddenly a KNOCK come at the door. Satellizer OPENS the door and it was Yu Mi Kim

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Yes Miss Kim

YU MI KIM

Hey just reminding you that we have to get up tomorrow to continue on to North Genetics.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

OK

Kaho TURNS OFF the TV and goes under the covers. Satellizer goes into her bed and takes off her glasses and puts them on the night stand. She slowly closes her eyes and fall asleep.

FADE TO BLACK

INT. HOTEL GIRL'S HOTEL ROOM MORNING

The next morning Rana, Kaho, Creo, Attila and Ganessa wake up and notice a SUCKING NOISE.

ATTILA SIMMONS

Did you girls hear that?

CREO BRAND

I know. It's some type of sucking noise.

Rana Lichen wakes up Satellizer.

RANA LICHEN

Satella wake up, we hear a sucking noise.

Satellizer wakes up and takes off her covers, seeing Suoh was sucking on her breast.

CUT TO

EXT. HOTEL PARKING LOT SUNNY

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET (O.S)

AH!

CUT TO

EXT. GAS STATION DAYTIME

At the gas station, 5 SUVs drive into the gas station.

CUT TO

INT. GAS STATION STORE

Orochi X and his men enter into the store.

GAS STATION WORKER

Could I help you?

OROCHI X

Yeah… We are looking for some school kids… They came through here… do you know where they go to?

GAS STATION WORKER

Yes. They went down the road.

OROCHI X

Thank you. Come on boys, let's blow this popsicles stand. Literally.

CUT TO

EXT. GAS STATION

Orochi X makes his volt weapon mecha arm appear into his arm and FIRES a LASER at the gas station, making it explode.

OROCHI X

Let's go boys.

The 5 SUVs drive down the road.

CUT TO

INT. HOTEL BOY'S HOTEL ROOM

The boys and girls are in the boy's hotel room while, Yu Mi Kim and Elizie Schmitz are in the other room.

ELIZIE SCHMITZ (O.S)

That thing you just did is wrong.

YU MI KIM (O.S)

Sucking onto a girl's breast is a bad thing to do. I hope you won't do that ever again while we are on the road.

KAYZUA AOI

Man, Suoh did that to you.

ARTHUR CRYSTON

I didn't even heard him go into the other room.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

It seems that the boy likes me a lot. I didn't knew he could go this fare.

GANESSA ROLAND

How about we put some payback on that boy, by looking through is backpack.

ATTILA SIMMONS

Sounds good to me.

Attila opens Suoh's backpack and pulls out some clothes.

CREO BRAND

He doesn't have a lot of clothes packed for the trip.

Attila pulls out a calendar out from his backpack.

ARTHUR CRYSTON

Is that a calendar?

Attila opens the calendar and saw it was a Pandora calendar, with Pandora women their bikinis.

KAZUYA AOI

OK he is a little too young for this.

Attila puts it over to the side. She took a blue scarf out from the backpack.

CREO BRANDS

Who needs a scarf in the spring time?

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

It looks like a scarf that I made.

KAHO HIIRAGI

Either that or he bought it from a store.

Attila takes out a stuffed green dragon out of his backpack.

GANESSA ROLAND

Why does a 10 year old need this?

Attila takes out a file out from Suoh's backpack.

ARTHUR CRYSTON

Is that a file?

GANESSA ROLAND

What is in the file?

Attila opens the file and revels information about Suoh.

ATTILA SIMMONS

Wow! There is a lot of stuff about Suoh. His favorite food is meat. It looks like he is a male version of a Legendry Pandora, and also part limiter. And what is this?

RANA LITCHEN

What is it?

ATTILA SIMMONS

It looks like Satella is his surrogate mother.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

What!? Let me see that?

Satellizer grabs the file and looks at it.

SATELLIZER'S P.O.V

Satellizer looks at the file and seeing that her name is on the file.

RETURN TO SCENE

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

That's impossible.

Yu Mi Kim, Elizie and Suoh walk into the other room.

YU MI KIM

We talked to Suoh and he promise not to do that silly thing ever again.

SATELLIZER L BRIGET

Well that is a relief.

ELIZIE SCHMITZ

Now everyone pack up, we hit the road in 30 minutes.

Suoh looks at all of this stuff is out from his backpack.

ATTILA SIMMONS

Sorry about that. We are just curious.

A mad face come on his face and Suoh puts his stuff back into his backpack.

CUT TO

EXT. HOTEL PARKING LOT DAYTIME

They escape out from the hotel and walk into the parking lot, and walk up to the van.

Suddenly a bus came up to a bus stop and Holly Rose getting off from a bus with a baby in her arms.

RANA LITCHEN

Hey Satella, is that Holly Rose?

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Yes it is, but what is with that baby?

They walk towards Holly. Holly pulls her suitcase while holding her baby in her arm.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET (O.S)

Holly?

HOLLY ROSE

Hello Satella, Kazuya. What brings you here?

KAZUYA AOI

We spent a night here at this hotel so we can continue to head towards North Genetics.

HOLLY ROSE

Well that is great.

SATELLIZER L BRIGET

Is that a baby in your hand?

HOLLY ROSE

This is my baby.

KAZUYA AOI

This is your baby, how come?

HOLLY ROSE

It's a long story. Right now I have to change her diaper. Could you give me a hand?

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Yes of course.

CUT TO

INT. HOTEL GIRL'S WASHROOM

In the women's washroom Holly was changing her baby's diaper. She passes her baby's diaper to Satellizer.

Satellizer throws the diaper into the garbage.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

So tell me, when did you had your baby?

HOLLY ROSE

To be honest, but Louis did this to me.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

What do you mean by that?

HOLLY ROSE

Well… it's a terrifying tale to tell, but I must tell it to you.

FADE TO

INT. BRIDGET VACATION HOME LOUIS'S ROOM FLASHBACK

Louis pushes Holly down on his bed and RIPS her shirt off. He lays onto her.

HOLLY ROSE (O.S)

He got mad about what he did to you and he lash it out on me.

RETURN TO SCENE

HOLLY ROSE

From there he raped me and he made me pregnant with little Hailey.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

So Louis is the father, and you're the mother. Where is Louis anyway?

DISSOLVE TO

INT. PRISON LOUIS'S PRISON CELL

Louis is in an orange jump suit and sitting on his prison bed, and look up to the ceiling.

HOLLY ROSE (V.O)

He's in jail due to the rape.

RETURN TO SCENE

Holly puts a fresh diaper onto Hailey and lifts her up.

HOLLY ROSE

Now it's just me and little Hailey.

Suddenly Suoh enters into the girl's bathroom. Satellizer notice him coming into the girl's bathroom.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Suoh, this is the girl's bathroom, not the boys.

Suoh smiles at Satellizer L Bridget. Satellizer BLUSHES.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Why are you smiling at me?

HOLLY ROSE

I think he likes you. He just wants to know if you're ok.

SATELLZIER L BRIDGET

Ok, but it's a little weird to have a little boy liking.

Suoh leaves the girl's bathroom.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Anyway, we better get going to North Genetics.

HOLLY ROSE

Could we get a ride there too?... Whenever Hailey starts to sleep her body glows blue.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Alright I'll tell Ms. Schmitz and Ms. Kim that you are tagging along to North Genetics.

CUT TO

INT. VAN MOVING LATER

In the van Suoh was playing with the van's window flicking the switch up and down.

CREA BRAND

You know if you do fast, you might break it.

YU MI KIM

Boys will be boys.

Holly was breast feeding Hailey, with a blanket over Hailey's body.

ARTHER CRYPTON

Do you have to do that in front of us?

HOLLY ROSE

I have a blanket over her.

GORO ISTUKI

But we can still see it.

HOLLY ROSE

Just don't look.

The boys look away from Holly breast feeding Hailey.

YU MI KIM

Alright everyone, we better take a detour, the professors at North Genetics want us to test Suoh in the open field.

HOLLY ROSE

If you do that please keep it down, my baby is a sleep now.

KAZUYA AOI

How do we do that?

RANA LITCHEN

Keep the van door closed and put little ear plugs into the baby's ears. That is what we will do when we have kids.

KAZUYA AOI

Please don't say that at the moment.

CUT TO

EXT. OPEN FIELDS LATER

Later in the open fields, the boys help the teachers to set up the computers. Holly puts a blanket over Hailey and kiss her on the forehead.

Satellizer and the other Pandoras TRANSFORM into their volt textures. Suoh TRANSFORM into his volt suit which is a combination of the boys' and girls' school uniforms from West genetics with a combination of Romanian style.

ATTIA SIMMONS

Wow, nice volt texture.

GANESSA ROLAND

I know very stylish.

KAHO HIIRAGI

It looks like it came from Europe.

YU MI KIM

Alright girls, enough complementing his volt texture, it's time for testing.

Suoh and the girls walk into the field.

ELIZIE SCHMITZ

OK Suoh this is going to be a practice fight, not a real fight, so don't go overboard with it.

Suoh smiles and nods his head.

ATTILA SIMMONS

I think he said yes about it.

YU MI KIM

Good. The fight begins now.

KAZUYA AOI

But don't wake the baby.

ACTION ROCK AND ROLL MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND. Creo leaps across the field right at Suoh. She throws a punch at Suoh. Suoh catches her punch and throws her to the ground. Creo throws a kick at him. Suoh blocks the kick and ELECTROCUTES her.

Attia makes her volt weapon APPEAR, and swings it at Suoh. Suoh makes a volt weapon shield to APPEAR out from his hand and block the attack. He makes floating volt weapon lasers APPEAR in the air, and FIRES them at Attia knocking her to the ground.

Ganessa makes her chains appear out from her back. She flings them at Suoh. Suoh dodges the attack, and makes SOLID ASTRAL PROJECTIONS of past Pandoras APPEAR behind him

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

He's doing the same attack like the last time.

Suoh and his astral projections of the past Pandora charge at them.

Rana throws a kick at one of them. Kaho takes out her volt weapon and swings it at 3 of them. Satellizer blocks an attack from one of them and throws a kick at her. Satellizer TRANSFORM into her Pandora mode and slices the astral projection in half.

Kaho swings her volt weapons at the astral projections and knocking them to the ground, TURNING them into ASH. Rana goes through the astral projections and throws a punch at Suoh. Suoh blocks the punch and TRANSFORM into his Pandora mode and throws Rana to the ground. Attia swings her volt weapon at Suoh. Suddenly an astral projection of a Pandora appears in front of her and TURNS naked.

ATTIA SIMMON

Really, this again.

Suoh throws a punch at Attia, making her fall to the ground.

RANA LITCHEN

This boy is really tough.

ATTIA SIMMON

Hey kid, if you go easy on us. You will be able to touch these.

YU MI KIM

Now, no bribing the boy.

GANESSA ROLAND

Come on, Arthur touches them before.

ARTHUR CRYPTON

It's true. I touch them.

Creo Brand throws a punch at Suoh. Suoh catch her punch and ELECTROCUTES her. He FIRE a LASER BEAM out of his hand and made her fall to the ground. Ganessa FIRES her chains at Suoh. Suoh throws a CLOUD of SMOKE onto the ground. An astral projection of a naked woman APPEARS from it.

The Boys blush and the girls stop in their track.

CREAO BRAND

What is that supposed to do?

Suddenly Suoh appears behind them and throw kicks at them, knocking them to the ground.

KAZUYA AOI

That could be his distraction move.

ELIZIE SCHMITZ

With his distraction move, he can use his mode to distract someone and then he can appear behind them for a surprise attack.

MARK

Now that is a good attack.

The Pandoras charge at Suoh. Suoh TRANSFORM into his Limiter Mode and FREEZES them in their track. Suoh then TRANSFORM into his PANDORA LIMITER HYBRID MODE blue spikes all over his arms, white wings appear out from his back, has silver eyes, and silver armor all over his body. Suoh runs SUPER-FAST at them and throws punches at kicks at them. The Pandora get hit by them and SKID across the field.

KAHO HIIRAGI

Looks like he is going to touch our breast sooner than we thought.

Suoh makes volt weapons APPEAR in the air making them FLOAT into the air. He throws them at the Pandora. Satellizer and the others REFLECT the incoming weapons back at Suoh. Suoh CREATES a giant volt weapon sword to APPEAR out from thin air. He swings it at the girls. Ganessa wraps her chains around the sword and pulls the sword out from Suoh's hand. Suoh TRANSFORM into his Holy Gate mode, which makes his skin turn silver and made his eyes glow white.

Suoh makes a glowing volt weapon battle axe to APPEAR out from his hand.

SATTERLIZER L BRIDGET

This is new.

Suoh runs SUPER-FAST around the Pandora. He swings his sword at them while going super-fast. Satellizer throws a kick at Suoh making him SKID across the ground.

RANA LITCHEN

I can't believe you hit him.

ATTIA SIMMONS

Totally, and all he did is put cuts on us and heals them back up again.

KAHO HIIRAGI

That boy doesn't want to see our beast.

GANESSA ROLAND

Expect Satilla's.

Suoh FIRES LASERS at them. The Pandora dodges the laser fire, and Rana throws a flying jump kick at Suoh. Suoh dodges the kick and throws a leg sweep onto Rana, knocking her to the ground. He makes a volt weapon battery ram APPEAR in fine air and throws it at the girls. Satella blocks it with her nova blade to cut it in half. Attia and Creo charge at Suoh.

Suoh runs around them and swings a volt club at them and made them fall to the ground.

GANESSA ROLAND

This ends now, kid.

Gasessa Roland wraps her chains onto Suoh. Suoh spins in the air and throws Gasessa to the ground. Gasessa Roland throws a punch at Suoh. Suoh breathes fire out from his mouth. Gasessa backs away from the fire.

ARTHUR CRYSTON

He can throw fire. That is awesome.

GORO ISTUKI

I wonder what other abilities this kid has.

MARK

We better find out.

Suoh FIRES LASERS out from his eyes right at Kaho. She uses her volt weapons to REFLECT the laser fire. She runs right at Suoh. Suoh does a triple tornado jump kick at Kaho, hitting her and made her fall to the ground.

KAZUYA AOI

Did he do a move from that movie we watch last night?

ARTHUR CRYPTON

He totally did.

YU MI KIM

Looks like he can mimic any fighting style he sees.

HOLLY GATES

That's one tough boy.

Suoh FIRES ELECTRICITY out of his hands at the Pandoras. They dodge the attack and Rana throws a flying jump kick at Suoh. Suoh dodges the kick and runs up right to Satellizer.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

I'm sorry, but I have to do this.

Satellizer swings her nova blade at Suoh. Suoh dodges the strike and leaps right at her. She throws a kick at Suoh, but Suoh leaps over it and dives down towards her.

Satellizer dodges Suoh, and he falls face first to the ground.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Oh no, are you ok?

Suoh then runs up to Satellizer.

ATTIA SIMMONS

This is for stealing my weapon.

Attia swings her morning star volt weapon at Suoh. Suoh makes a volt weapon morning star APPEAR out from his hands and blocks the attack with his volt weapon. Suoh FIRES LASERS out from his eyes hitting Attia in the face. He throws a kick at her, knocking her to the ground.

KAHO HIIRAGI

No way, he has laser vision.

GORO ISTUKI

That's so cool.

He passes the rest of the Pandora and runs up to Satellizer. Rana and Creo throw powerful kicks at Suoh launching him into the air.

RANA LITCHEN

OH. SORRY!

Suddenly Suoh runs SUPERFAST back into the field and hugs Satellizer. A large gust of wind BLOWS past her.

RANA LITCHEN

Look at that, he wants a hug from you.

Satellizer turns and see that Suoh splits the Pacific Ocean in half.

KAHO HIIRAGI

Suoh did that?

GANESSA ROLAND

Either that or he wants a hug from Satella.

ELIZIE SCHMITZ

At lease we know how powerful he is.

GORO ISTUKI

And he didn't wake the baby while doing it.

Kazuya lean against the table. Suddenly the table collapse to the ground, knocking the laptops to the ground. Suddenly Hailey starts to CRY.

Arthur OPENS the door to the van and picks up Hailey from the set. He gives it to Holly and step backwards.

CUT TO

EXT. HOTEL PARKING LOT LATER

Back at the hotel that the students were staying overnight Orochi X and his men drove into the parking lot.

Orochi X comes out from his car and he and his men go into the hotel.

CUT TO

INT. HOTEL LOBBY FRONT DESK

At the front desk the FEMALE MANGER gives a key card to a guest. Orochi walks up to the front desk.

FEMALE MANAGER

May I help you?

OROCHI X

Yes…. I'm looking for some people who came to this hotel a while back. Did they leave today?

FEMALE MANAGER

Yes. They left 5 hours ago.

OROCHI X

Do you know where they went?

FEMALE MANAGER

Yes, they went down the road.

OROCHI X

Thank you ma'am. Come on boys let's go down the road.

Orochi X and his men left the hotel. Orochi X throws a grenade over his back. The female manager duct and cover behind the desk.

CUT TO

EXT. HOTEL PARKING LOT

The grenade EXPLODES causes the glass doors to BREAK into pieces.

Orochi X puts on his sunglasses on and goes into the car. The cars drive off out from the parking lot and down the road.

CUT TO

EXT. MOUNTAIN SIDE ROAD

On a mountain side road, the West Genetics van drives along the road.

CUT TO

INT. WEST GENETICS VAN MOVING

ELIZE SCHMITZ

We're almost there, only an hour away.

YU MI KIM

We just need to get off from this mountain road, then we can get onto the highway.

Though the front window a bus is dangling over the edge of the road. Yu Mi Kim stops the van.

CUT TO

EXT. MOUNTAIN SIDE ROADS

They got out from the van. RESCUE WORKERS block the road. A tour bus dangles on the edge of the road.

RESCUE WORKER 1

I want everyone back. This is a dangerous situation. No one crosses this line.

MARK

You can say that to the kid.

Suoh goes under the caution tape and runs right towards the dangle bus.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

(shouts)

Suoh, No!

The dangling bus sides down the edge. Suoh grabs the back of the bus just in time. He pulls it up onto the road again. Everyone is surprised by his strength.

KAZUYA AOI

Wow he is strong.

Suoh walks away from the bus and goes under it.

CUT TO

EXT. JAPANESE HIGHWAY LATER

Later on the highway, the West Genetics van drive onto the highway.

CUT TO

INT. WEST GENETICS VAN MOVING

In the van Suoh was asleep on Satellizer's shoulder. Satellizer pushes his head off of her shoulder and his head lands onto Rana's shoulder.

RANA LITCHEN

There, there Suoh you're ok sleeping on my shoulder.

Suoh's head pushes off of Rana's shoulder and lands onto Satellizer's shoulder.

YU MI KIM

You should wake him up, we're nearly there to North Genetics.

Kazuya shakes onto Suoh's body waking him up.

KAZUYA AOI

Hey Suoh wake up we are almost there.

Suoh wakes up from his nap.

CUT TO

EXT. NORTH GENETICS FRONT GATES LATER SUNNY

The West Genetics van drive up to the North Genetics front gates.

ELIZE SCHMITS

Here we are everyone. North Genetics.

The Front gates of North Genetics OPEN. The West Genetics van goes through the front gates.

CUT TO

EXT. NORTH GENETIC CAMPUS GROUNDS

The van drives down the campus grounds. The STUDENTS of North Genetics along the sidewalk of the campus.

CUT TO

INT. WEST GENETICS VAN MOVING

They sees that the North Genetics Campus was amazing.

ARTHUR CRYPTON

Now this is a school.

KAZUYA AOI

It's so big. I think I won't find myself around the campus.

CREO BRAND

Unless there is a map.

ELIZE SCHMITZ

We don't want to waste time by exploring the entire campus, we have a boy to test on.

CUT TO

EXT. NORTH GENETICS MAIN BUILDING

The West Genetics van drive up to the North Genetics Main Building. They get out from the van and walk up to the entrance.

Gengo Aoi walk out from the entrance and walk up to them.

KAZUYA AOI

Grandfather

GENGO AOI

Oh hello Kazuya.

They both hug each other.

GENGO AOI

I have got your message about the boy. It's extremely rare to have a male Pandora.

YU MI KIM

This is Suoh, the boy we've been talking to you about.

GENGO AOI

Hello there Suoh. It's good to meet you.

Gengo blow down to Suoh. Suoh hides behind Satellizer in shyness.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Sorry about him, he's a little shy.

GANESSA ROLAND

And he really likes Satella.

GENGO AOI

Now let's get started. Bring the boy into the building to do some test on him.

CUT TO

INT. NORTH GENETICS LABORATORY

Suoh is sitting on the table. A Nurse takes out a needle and points it to Suoh's arm. Suoh covers his arm and SHOCKS the Nurse. The Nurse steps back from him.

ELIZIE SCHMITS

Sorry about the boy, he doesn't like needles.

GENGO AOI

How are we going to get him to take some blood out of him?

RANA LITCHEN

The boy who really likes Satella. She could comfort him.

Suoh smiles and blushes in embarrassment.

SATELIZER L BRIDGET (V.O)

Oh no not again. I understand I am the boy's surrogate, but I don't know why I don't react to him.

KAZUYA AOI

Satella would you lend a hand again?

SATELIZER L BRIDGET

I will help out.

Satellizer sits down next to Suoh. The Nurse pocks the needle into Suoh's arm and takes out some blood. Gengo is looking at the numbers brought from Yu Mi and Elizie.

GENGO AOI

Extraordinary. What a powerful boy. Where did you find him?

ELIZIE SCHMITZ

He just appeared at West Genetics looking for Satella.

GENGO AOI

Satella isn't he related to you?

SATELIZER L BRIDGET

I don't think so, but until today that is.

GENGO AOI

Anyway, let's get the boy into the training room to do some test on him.

CUT TO

INT. NORTH GENETICS LABORATORY SIMULATION ROOM

Suoh enters into the training room and walks into the middle of it.

GENGO AOI (V.O)

(speakers)

Alright young man, we are going to turn on a simulation of a disaster area. There will be holograms of other Pandora trying to hurt you, this will test your reflexes, speed, fighting ability and endurance. Now don't go overboard on this, there will be another test to take. You will have 10 minutes in the training room. Your test begins now.

The simulation of the disaster area appears in the training room. ACTION CLASSICAL MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND. Suddenly the Pandora surrounds Suoh. Suoh FIRES LASERS out from his hands right at the Pandora and hitting them and made them fall to the ground.

Some of them got off from the ground and take out their volt weapons. Suoh takes out his volt weapons as 2 tonfas with a sharp point at the end of each of them, and charges right at the Pandora. Suoh uses his Quintuple ACCELERATION to run around the Pandora.

Suoh swings his tonfas at the Pandora, hitting 3 of them. 2 of them throws kicks at Suoh. Suoh block both of the kicks and throws counter punches at each of them.

Suddenly more Pandora leap down from the sky right at Suoh. Suoh uses his acceleration to dodge the attack. 3 Pandora swing their weapons at Suoh. Suoh uses his illusion turn to dodge the attack and TRANSFORM his volt weapons into a samurai sword and uses it to swing it at the Pandora, hitting them and made them split in half.

KAZUYA AOI (O.S)

Wow now that is totally deadly.

Suoh throws a spin kick at 3 other Pandora knocking them against the wall.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET (O.S)

He is more powerful than me.

Suoh uses his acceleration to go SUPER FAST to dodge attacks from 2 other Pandora.

GENGO AOI (O.S)

According his speed, Suoh's going up to 10 trillion miles per hour. That's nearly faster than light.

Suoh TRANSFORM into his Limiter mode and FREEZES the Pandora in their tracks. Suoh throws punches and kicks at the Pandoras knocking them to the ground. Suoh TRANSFORM into his Pandora Limiter Hybrid Mode. Suddenly more Pandora charge at him. Suoh FIRES LASERS out of his hands, RADPILY at the Pandoras hitting them and made them fall to the ground.

GENGO AOI

Shooting lasers out from his hands without a volt weapon. Now that is truly amazing.

Suoh makes a volt weapon scythe and volt weapon sledge hammer APPEAR out from his hands and swings them at the incoming Pandoras. 3 of the Pandoras got hit by the scythe and sledge hammer knocking them to the ground.

The Pandora all dog pile onto Suoh. Suoh pushes them off from him and MAKE SOLID ASTRAL PROJECTIONS of passed Pandora surrounds Suoh. Suoh leaps into the air and FIRES LASERS out of his hands at the Pandora, hitting them and made them collapse to the ground. His Solid Astral projections attack the Pandora.

Suoh throws punches and kick, releasing ASTRAL PROJECTIONS of dragons to out of his feet and fist. The Pandora get hit by the dragons and knock them down to the ground. He then FIRES LASERS out of his hands at more Pandora.

The Pandora get hit by the lasers. Suoh's Pandora fight off the other Pandora. Suoh TRANSFORM into his Holy Gate mode and throws RADPILY punches at the Pandora. Suoh then TRANSFORM into NOVA MODE which makes light blue veins appear all over his body, 2 silver spikes appear out from his back, a white sphere core in the middle of his chest and shirtless.

CREO BRAND

What did he transform into now?

KAZUYA AOI

It could be his Nova form.

Suoh FLOATS into the air and a morning star volt weapon APPEAR out of his left hand. Suoh FLIES SUPERFAST around the remaining Pandora and swings his morning star at the Pandora knocking them down to the ground.

Suddenly the bell DINGS and the simulation turn off.

GENGO AOI

Very good Suoh, now let's move onto the strength test.

CUT TO

INT. NORTH GENETICS LABORATORY TRAINING ROOM

In the training room Suoh is lifting up a very heavy weight over his head and pushes it up into the air.

GENGO AOI

This is an amazing feat of strength, Suoh is lifting up 1 trillion pounds.

KAZUYA AOI

That's nothing grandfather, we see Suoh lift up an entire tour bus with people inside.

YU MI KIM

It's sure sir.

ATTIA SIMMONS

He lifted up the entire buss all on his own.

GENGO AOI

We've haven't seen Pandora boys in a very long time. In fact this is the only time in a life time to see a Pandora boy.

GANESSA ROLAND

You mean… There aren't any Pandora boys?

KAHO HIIRAGI

That means, that Suoh is the last Pandora boy.

GENGO AOI

No. Pandora boys are the first idea in the fight between us and the Nova.

DISSOLVE TO

EXT. TOKYO 2012 FLASHBACK

A NOVA appears out of nowhere in the middle of New York City. People run for their lives in fear. The Nova FIRES LASERS out from its eyes right towards the ground.

GENGO AOI (V.O)

You see at the time of the first Nova invasion, our militaries can't handle the power of a Nova.

The military come and fires bullets at the Nova. The bullets bounce off from the Nova's body and suddenly missiles come from the sky hitting the Nova making the missiles explode on impact.

The smoke clears and the Nova is still standing. The Nova FIRES a POWERFUL LASER BLAST out from it's eyes at the military down below.

FADE TO

INT. LABORATORY 2020 FLASHBACK

Years after the first Nova attack, more Nova appear on Earth. Jet planes fire missiles at the Nova outside of the window.

GENGO AOI (V.O)

The world's top scientist work on how to combat the Nova by using their technology against them.

Some of the scientist place the stigmata into the Boy's back and the girl's backs. The boy stands up from the chair and the scientist activates them

GENGO AOI (V.O)

We consider the idea of placing the Pandora stigmata into the young boys' bodies, but it didn't work on.

KAZUYA AOI (V.O)

What happened?

GENGO AOI (V.O)

When the Pandora Stigmata is implanted into the young man's body. He suffers heart failure and collapse to the floor.

The teenage boy collapse to the floor. The scientist checks his pulse, but no heartbeat.

FADE TO

INT. MILITARY PLANE FLASHBACK

The Military plane OPENS it's back hatch and the Pandora all line up in a straight line.

GENGO AOI (V.O)

With a few changes and test, we've found out that the Pandora Stigmata only work for females. So then we put the Limiter Stigmata into the boys so they can become the Limiters.

CUT TO

EXT. SKIES OVER DISTASTER ZONE FLASHBACK

The Pandora leap down from the air plane and take out their volt weapons and dive down onto the Nova.

DISSVOLE TO

INT. GENGO AOI'S OFFICE NORTH GENETICS PRESENT DAY

Gengo POURS some tea in a cup. Kaho picks up the cup of tea.

GENGO AOI

And that's how Pandora are made.

ATTIA SIMONS

So let me get this straight, the boys were the Pandora before us right?

MARK

And now we are the Limiters.

GENGO AOI

Yes, you are. Now that there is a fully born Pandora Boy, I hope our fight with the Nova will be invigorating.

Suoh is playing a video game with Kazuya and Arthur. Satellizer looks at Suoh playing the video game.

KAZUYA AOI

Oh you beat me again.

Suoh looks at Satellizer and smiles. Satellizer smiles back at him.

HOLLY ROSE

Now sir if you don't mind, but could you look at my baby. She glows blue when she falls asleep.

GENGO AOI

Let's take the little girl to the lab.

CUT TO

EXT. NORTH GENETICS FRONT GATES SUNSET

8 black vehicles arrive at the front gates of North Genetics. Orochi X exit out from the black car and TRANSFORM into his volt weapon armor.

OROCHI X

Here we are boys. North Genetics. Get the boy. Take no prisoner.

Orochi X's men all lock and load their guns. Orochi X throws a punch onto the front gates SMASHING it into pieces.

CUT TO

INT. NORTH GENETICS LABORATORY

Gengo Aoi puts the baby's blood into the analyzer. The machine scans the blood sample and the results APPEAR on the screen.

GENGO AOI

It appears that your baby is developing her Pandora powers at a very young age.

HOLLY ROSE

Hailey is?

ELIZE SCHMITZ

Looks that way. When she becomes older, we need to train her Pandora powers to use wisely.

YU MI KIM

In the meantime, please keep an eye on her.

Suddenly the alarm RINGS. They all notice the ringing. Hailey starts to CRY and Holly rocks her.

HOLLY ROSE

(rocking the baby)

Its ok sweetie mommy's here.

CREO BRAND

Is this a fire drill?

ATTIA SIMMONS

Or something worse?

GENGO AOI

Something far worst then that.

Gengo turns ON the monitors in the laboratory. On the monitors Orochi X and his men are attacking the campus.

OROCHI X

Come out here boy, come out and fast me.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Orochi is here.

GENGO AOI

Protect the boy and get ready for battle.

CUT TO

EXT. NORTH GENETICS COURT YARD SUNSET

ACTION CLASSICAL MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND. North Genetics Pandora TRANSFORMS into their volt textures and charge at Orochi X's men. Some of the Pandora got hit by the bullets and fall to the ground. Some of the Pandora reflect the bullets off from their volt weapons.

Some of the North Genetics Pandoras swing their weapons at Orochi X's men causing blood to come out from them.

Orochi X FIRES LASERS out of his Volt Weapon suit at the Pandoras. They dodge the attack and the Limiters uses their powers to stop Orochi. Orochi isn't effected by the Limiters' powers.

LIMITER 1

Oh man, this guy is unaffected by our powers.

OROCHI X

You got that right Boys.

The North Genetics Pandoras and Limiters got hit by the LASER FIRE and made them fly up into the air and fall to the ground.

ELIZIE SCHMITZ

Orochi X is attacking the school.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

(to Suoh)

Suoh you stay here with the teachers, we will take care of Orochi.

Satellizer and the other Pandoras TRANSFORM into their volt textures. They charge right at Orochi X. Orochi X FIRES out of his arm cannon right at them. Satellizer REFLECTS the laser fire off from her nova blade and leaps into the air. She strikes Orochi X in the head, and the force field and SHOCKS Satellizer and she falls to the ground.

KAZUYA AOI

We got this Satella.

The Limiters use their powers to stop Orochi in his tracks. Orochi wasn't effected by their powers. Orochi FIRES LASERS at the limiters and they get hit by the laser fire.

Rana and Creo throws punches and kick at Orochi X's armor. Orochi X pushes them off of him and FIRES ELECTRICITY out from his armor at them, knocking them to the ground. Attia takes out her volt weapon morning star and swings it at Orochi X.

ATTIA SIMMONS

Take this ugly.

OROCHI X

What did you call me?

Orochi X CRUSHES the volt weapon and picks up Attia into the air. Ganessa wraps her volt weapon chains around him. Orochi X pulls her towards him and throws a punch onto her hitting her in the face.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

You can't have the boy.

OROCHI X

I will when I am done with you.

KAHO HIIRAGI

No you cannot.

Kaho takes out her volt weapon knifes and swing them right at Orochi X's armor suit. Sparks come out from the knives and Kaho throws a kick at the armor. Orochi X fires lasers out from his armor right at them. They got hit by the laser fire and skid across the ground.

Suoh breaks free from Elizie's grip and run towards the others to help them.

ELIZIE SCHMITZ

Suoh no!

Suoh uses his acceleration to run SUPERFAST at Orochi X. Suoh throws a jump kick at Orochi X hitting him and making him SKID across the ground.

OROCHI X

It's the kid.

KAHO HIIRAGI

Suoh you supposed to be with the teachers.

Suoh takes out 2 volt weapon swords out of his hands and TRANSFORM into his Pandora Mode.

OROCHI X

Bring it on kid.

Suoh throws a flying jump kick at Orochi X. Orochi catches his kick and throws him onto the ground. Kazuya and Arthur catches him and places him down onto the ground. Suoh FIRES a LASER BEAM out from his hands at Orochi X.

Orochi X got hit by the laser fire. Orochi X FIRES LASERS out of his mecha volt weapon suit at Suoh. Suoh makes a volt weapon shield out from his hand and reflects the laser fire back at Orochi X. Orochi X got hit by the laser and stumble backwards. Rana and Creo throws flying jump kicks at Orochi X hitting him and he fires lasers out from his arm cannons at them. Creo dodges the attack and throws rapid punches at Orochi X.

OROCHI X

You call that a punch, this is how it's done.

Orochi X throws a punch down onto Creo. Creo catches the punch and was pushed off from the punch. Suoh makes a giant volt weapon mace APPEAR over his head and throws it at Orochi X. Orochi X catches the mace and twirls it around.

OROCHI X

Thanks for the mace kid.

Orochi X twirls the mace and swing it down onto Suoh. Satellizer blocks the mace and throws a double kick at Orochi X.

OROCHI X

Do you think you can protect this boy that you don't know of?

SATELIZER L BRIDGET

He dragged me into this… And now it's time to protect him.

OROCHI X

He's your kid lady.

Orochi X FIRES a LASER out from his armor's chest hitting Satellizer causing her cloths to be ripped apart and SKIDS across the ground. Suoh uses his powers to repair her clothing.

SATELIZER L BRIDGET

(to Suoh)

I rather fight naked then to have you mend it.

Suoh TRANSFORM into his hybrid mode and launches himself through the air and throws a punch at Orochi X. He throws a punch at Orochi X's head dome causing it to SHATTER the invisible dome over his head.

OROCHI X

You're going to pay for that kid.

Suoh SCREAMS and takes out a volt weapon samurai sword out from his hand. He swings it at Orochi. Orochi blocks the attack and Satella swings her nova blade at Orochi. Orochi catches her blade and slams both her and Suoh against each other.

He throws them to the ground and Suoh throws a flying jump kick at him, hitting Orochi in the chest. Orochi FIRES LASERS out of his chest at Suoh causing him to SKID across the ground backwards.

GANESSA ROLAND

Time to wrap up this battle.

Ganessa uses her chains to wrap Orochi X and lift him up into the air. Attia twirls her volt weapon and swings it down onto Orochi X. Orochi X catches her weapon and throws her down onto the ground.

ATTIA SIMMONS

Man this guy is tough.

Suddenly Hailey starts to cry. Holly rocks her to come her down.

HOLLY ROSE

Oh Hailey please come down. Mommy's here.

YU MI KIM

The fight is getting worse.

Suoh FIRES LASERS out of this hands at Orochi X. Orochi X dodges the attack and Creo throws a punch at him, knocking him to the ground. Orochi X's men FIRES their laser blasters at them. Kaho uses her weapons to REFLECT the laser fire back at them. They get hit by the laser fire and Rana throws punches at them.

Suoh throws punches and kicks making ASTRAL PROEJCTIONS of dragons to appear out of his fist and feet. Orochi dodges them and SKIDS across the ground.

OROCHI X

That does it. Time to finish this.

Orochi X's chest armor CHARGES it and GLOWS.

RANA LITCHEN

Kazuya, you and the others use your Limiter powers to stop him.

KAZUYA AOI

We can't, Orochi isn't effected by them.

ELIZIE SCHMITZ

This isn't good.

GENGO AOI

Everyone get into the safe room quickly.

Yu Mi Kim, Elizie and Gengo run back into the building. The laser cannon chest FIRES at Suoh and the others. Suoh uses his TELEPORTATION to TELEPORT him and the others away from the laser blast.

OROCHI X

WHAT!? They just dodge the attack.

Some of Orochi X's injure men walk towards him.

MAN 1

Sir that was a tough battle.

MAN 2

(ask)

Could we go after them?

MAN 3

Including the boy?

OROCHI X

Never mind them for a while, right now, in fact we don't need the boy, time for phase 2.

CUT TO

EXT. L BRIDGET MANSION FRONT GATES SUNRISE LATER

Suoh and the others are APPEAR at the front gates of L Bridget Mansion. Satelizer slowly opens her eyes and sees that they are teleported at the front of L Bridget Mansion.

ARTHUR CRYSTON

What is this place?

KAHO HIIGAI

Do you know about this place Satella?

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

This is the place where I grow up.

CREO BRAND

And I always thought you grow up somewhere else.

ATTIA SIMMONS

But look at it, Satella is loaded with money.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

(to Suoh)

I don't know why you brought us here, but we are leaving.

SUOH L BRIDGET

No!

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Yes we are.

They are all surprised that Suoh can talk.

MARK

Wait he can talk.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

You can talk…You can talk?

Suoh nods his head saying yes.

GORO ISTUKI

And I always thought throughout the journey he was mute, but now he can speak.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

(mad)

You could've just spoke while we are back in Japan, instead of waiting to the last minute. And why are we even doing here?

SUOH L BRIDGET

To rest and see your family again, because family is important to have.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

I choose to leave my family behind as I was at West Genetics. They only family I have now is my dead mother.

Everyone else look back and fore at Satellizer and Suoh.

SUOH L BRIDGET (O.S)

You mean grandmother.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET (O.S)

Stop that boy, you are not my son.

SUOH L BRIDGET (O.S)

WHAT !? How do you know?

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET (O.S)

We looked into your backpack. We found your file.

SUOH L BRIDGET

(mad)

That bag is off limits. You should not look into it.

KAHO HIIGAI

Actually it was our idea, we are curious where you came from.

ATTIA SIMMONS

And it looks like you came from the future.

KAYZUA AOI

Is it true… are you from the future?

Suddenly the front gates to the mansion OPENS. Howard L Bridget walk down to the open gate.

HOWARD L BRIDGET

Satella. Why are you doing here?

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

It's a long story.

HOWARD L BRIDGET

You should tell me this later, after you and your friends get cleaned up.

Howard walk back up to the mansion.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

(to Suoh)

Don't say anything to him. Don't say that you're his grandson from the future.

They all walk up towards the mansion.

CUT TO

INT. NORTH GENETICS SAFE ROOM

DRAMATIC CLASSICAL MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND. In the safe room at North Genetics Gengo Aoi POURS some scotch into a glass.

YU MI KIM

This Orochi X man is a different man we didn't met before.

ELIZIE SCHMITZ

What is he anyway?

Gengo puts 3 ice cubes into the glass. He picks it up and takes a sip of it.

GENGO AOI

He started out as a scientist for the Pandora project years ago.

CUT TO

INT. PANDORA LABORATORY MANY YEARS AGO FLASHBACK

In the Pandora laboratory some of the male test subjects laying down onto 3 sick beds. MIHO has orange hair is smart and has blue eyes, walk into the laboratory.

GENO AOI (V.O)

You see many years ago Orochi X was really a woman named Miho who was a nurse for the Pandora project.

Miho check the each of the boys laying down on the beds. She wrote down their heart rate on the heart rate monitors.

GENGO AOI (V.O)

While she was working 1 night, a news story came up onto the TV showing 2 dead bodies.

A breaking news story APPEAR onto the TV. Miho looks up and was in shock. She drops her clipboard down onto the floor.

GENGO AOI (V.O)

She was in shock that the bodies she say were her parents' bodies.

CUT TO

EXT. JAPANESE CEMETARY FUNERAL RAINING FLASHBACK

The 2 coffins of her parents are slowly lowered into their graves. Miho collapse onto her knees as cries while the raining POURS down from the sky.

GENGO AOI (V.O)

Miho was so sad from the death of her parents, she wants to join them.

FADE TO

INT. MIHO'S APPARTMENT FLASHBACK

Miho ties a rope onto the ceiling and ties a knot onto the other end of the rope. Suddenly a news story appear onto her TV.

The news story show that some of the Novas are attacking in Norway.

GENEGO AOI (V.O)

She was about to commit suicide when suddenly a news story come up onto her TV. Soon her distention of committing suicide turn into revenge.

FADE TO

EXT. NORTH GENETICS FLASHBACK

Miho arrives a North Genetics while carrying her backpack on her back.

GENGO AOI (V.O)

So she goes to North Genetics to train with the other Pandoras.

CUT TO

INT. NORTH GENETICS TRAINING SIMULATION FLASHBACK

In the training simulation Miho throws a kick at 3 of the incoming Pandoras and knocking them to them to the ground.

GENGO AOI (V.O)

During the training her anger gets the best of her. So she lashes out onto the other Pandora

She takes out her volt weapon and swings it upwards into the air at a Pandora knocking her to the ground. She throws a spinning jump kick at 2 other Pandoras knocking them to the ground. She tackles down another Pandora down onto the ground and stabs her multiple times.

Suddenly the SIMULATION TURNS OFF and 2 GUARDS lift her up and took Miho away.

GENGO AOI (V.O)

She got too violent, so we kick her out from the program.

MIHO

You are all weak, you're worthless to fight against the Nova.

FADE TO

INT. TOKYO HOSPTIAL FLASHBACK

Orochi X exits out from the operation room. Orochi X shakes his hand with the MALE DOCTOR.

GENGO AOI (V.O)

So then she goes under the knife and so she goes to a sex change and becomes Orochi X.

FADE TO

EXT. OPEN FIELDS FLASHBACK

Orochi X is in the open fields and an army of heavily armed men behind him. Orochi X TRANSFORM into his volt weapon armor.

GENGO AOI (V.O)

Then Orochi created an army of people who lose their love ones from Nova attacks. And vow to get revenge on all Nova.

RETURN TO SCENE

GENGO AOI

And to make matters worse about this, we forgot to remove his Pandora powers and now he is a full male Pandora and the first one.

ELIZE SCHMITZ

Now that there is Suoh here, Orochi isn't the only one.

YU MI KIM

And now that he and his men are out there looking for us.

GENGO AOI

There is hope… Kayzua and the others are still out there.

Gengo Aoi drinks his glass of rum.

CUT TO

INT. L BRIDGET MANSION LIVING ROOM

The MAID British, has short brown hair POORS some tea for the students. Kazuya lifts up his tea cup and drinks it.

KAZUYA AOI

Thank you for letting us stay here for a bit to rest.

ATTILA SIMMONS

Totally, we needed this after that fight back in Japan.

HOWARD L BRIDGET

Well stay as long as you need to. It's a shame that Satella never comes by here after her mother's death.

ARTHUR CRYPTON

Did she die when Satella was a little girl?

CUT TO

INT. L BRIDGET MANSION SHOWERS

DRAMATIC CLASSICAL MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND. In the shower, Satellizer was naked while she was taking a shower.

HOWARD L BRIDGET (O.S)

Of course, but when she join the Pandora program she hasn't come back here.

RANA LITCHEN (O.S)

Not even for holidays?

HOWARD L BRIDGET (O.S)

She comes back for the holidays, but she doesn't seem to be into the family. It could be her fear or being touched.

GANESSA ROLAND (O.S)

So that's why she is called the untouchable queen.

CREO BRANDS (O.S)

But there are only 2 people can only touch her, Kazuya and the boy we found at West Genetics.

HOWARD L BRIDGET (O.S)

You mean the boy that came along with you?

KAHO HIIRAGI (O.S)

Yes he is the boy.

ATTIA SIMMONS (O.S)

Who has a thing for Satella.

HOWARD L BRIDGET (O.S)

Odd, that young lad has some resemblance to Satella.

FADE TO

INT. SISTER MARGARET'S OFFICE FLASHBACK

SISTER MARGARET

Do you know this little boy?

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

I think I do. He is the same boy from the cemetery, and the fight with the Nova.

Suoh was sitting in the chair.

CUT TO

INT. HOTEL GIRL'S HOTEL ROOM MORNING FLASHBACK

RANA LICHEN

Satella wake up, we hear a sucking noise.

Satellizer wakes up and takes off her covers seeing Suoh was sucking on her breast.

EXT. HOTEL PARKING LOT SUNNY FLASHBACK

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET (O.S)

AH!

CUT TO

INT. HOTEL BOY'S HOTEL ROOM FLASHBACK

Attila takes out a file out from Suoh's backpack.

ARTHUR CRYPTON

Is that a file?

GANESSA ROLAND

What is in the file?

Attila opens the file and revels information about Suoh.

ATTILA SIMMONS

Wow! There is a lot of stuff about Suoh. His favorite food is meet. It looks like he is a male version of a Legendry Pandora, and also part limiter. And what is this?

RANA LITCHEN

What is it?

ATTILA SIMMONS

It looks like Satella is his surrogate mother.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

What!? Let me see that?

Satellizer grabs the file and looks at it.

SATELLIZER'S P.O.V

Satellizer looks at the file and seeing that her name is on the file.

RETURN TO SCENE

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

That's impossible.

CUT TO

EXT. OPEN FIELDS FLASBACK

Suddenly Suoh runs superfast back into the field and hugs Satellizer. A large gust of wind blows past her.

RANA LITCHEN

Look at that, he wants a hug from you.

RETURN TO SCENE

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET (V.O)

Is Suoh is what I think he is?

Satellizer TURNS OFF the water to the shower.

CUT TO

INT. L BRIDGET MANSION GUEST ROOM

In the guest room Suoh is sitting at the top of the bed waiting for Satellizer. Satellizer enters into the guest room wearing her towel over her.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Suoh… why are you doing here?

SUOH L BRIDGET

Hello mother… Could we talk?

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Later… right now I need to get changed.

SUOH L BRIDGET

It will only take a minute.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

I told you and the answer is no.

SUOH L BRIDGET

Mom please.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

I am not your mother.

SUOH L BRIDGET

Of course you are.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

I am not. I have seen your file in your backpack.

SUOH L BRIDGET

What?! You aren't allowed to look in there.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

We did look in there! We found your file, I am not your mother, I am not your surrogate and you are not my son. I am not what you think I am. I am just a normal girl who is suffering the loss of her own mother, and you don't suppose to exist.

SUOH L BRIDGET

But I suppose to exist. I am your son.

(starts to cry)

You love me with all of your heart. You make the greatest meals.

Suoh takes out his blue scarf and his stuff dragon out of his backpack.

SUOH L BRIDGET (CONT'D)

You made me a blue scarf before I was born, just for me. You bought me a stuff dragon for me. You always kiss me before I got to school, and you call me your Untouchable Prince, because I'm untouchable just like you. I want to exist. Because I am your son. And now that you look in my backpack, now I will fade away.

Satellizer feels sorry for Suoh. She sits down beside him and puts her arm around his shoulder.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Listen Suoh, it wasn't my idea into looking into your backpack, it was my friend's idea.

SUOH L BRIDGET

Why did they do that?

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

They were curious about you. They want to know more about you. And I didn't knew that you were from the future.

SUOH L BRIDGET

And now that you found out…

(crying again)

I'm going to fade away.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Actually Suoh you are not going to fade away since we look at the file, I am thrilled that we did look at that file.

SUOH L BRIDGET

What do you mean?

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

I am glad that the surrogate father is Kazuya.

SUOH L BRIDGET

I think you really like him, right?

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

(blushes)

Looks that way.

SUOH L BRIDGET

He really likes you a lot.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Yeah, but Rana likes him a lot too.

SUOH L BRIDGET

I know, she's now my step mom… You see if anything happens to you, Kazuya will marry her.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Really, and you're alright with that?

SUOH L BRIDGET

Yes, and I got twin sisters out of that.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

And you will be a great brother to your sisters.

SUOH L BRIDGET

But I wasn't supposed to tell you that

(crying)

Because you will be too afraid to have the baptism.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

It's not that I am afraid, it's just that I'm not ready to be touched.

SUOH L BRIDGET

If you are afraid to be touched. Why did Kazuya touch you?

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

I don't know, but it seems like he cares about me. By the way, I was meant to ask you this, but why are you a surrogate baby?

FADE TO

INT. GENETICS LABORATORY 10 YEARS IN THE FUTURE

In a laboratory 10 years in the future 8 scientist are working for the Bio Pandora project. A female Pandora comes into the laboratory

SUOH L BRIDGET (V.O)

10 years in the future. The scientists are working on a project called Bio Pandora project. A project that would make Pandoras and Limiters by birth.

1 of the female scientist take her eye off of the microscope. Another female scientist takes a needle out and sucks the sample into the needle.

FADE TO

INT. GENETICS LABORATORY 10 YEARS IN THE FUTURE A MONTH LATER

The female Pandora cries in disappointment and sadness. The scientist comfort her.

SUOH L BRIDGET (O.S)

But for a while, the test are failures and the project is in jeopardy.

FADE TO

INT. GENETICS LABORATORY 10 YEARS IN THE FUTURE EVENING

4 of the 8 scientist work hard over night and some of them start to feel tired.

SUOH L BRIDGET (O.S)

With all hope nearly lost, the scientist think they might give up.

1 of the scientist puts his eye onto the microscope.

SCIENTIST P.O.V MICROSCOPE

The Scientist sees 2 embryos COMBINING together.

RETURN TO SCENE

SUOH L BRIDGET (O.S)

So 1 of the scientist fuse together 2 of the embryos and think it might work.

FADE TO

INT. HOSPTIAL ROOM 10 YEARS IN THE FUTURE 9 MONTHS LATER

In the hospital room the female Pandora is lying in bed. The DOCTOR give her, her baby girl to her.

SUOH L BRIDGET (O.S)

And soon the plan worked.

FADE TO

INT. GENETICS LABORATORY 16 YEARS INTO THE FUTURE FLASHBACK

In the laboratory the SCIENTIST lifts up the little girls' back shirt and her stigmata is growing out from the back of her.

SUOH L BRIDGET (V.O)

And then later on their stigmatas grow out from the back of them.

The scientist lowers her shirt and write down onto his clipboard.

RETURN TO SCENE

SUOH L BRIDGET

So the Bio Pandora project works. Making over 100 bio Pandoras and Limiters, but as for me I was both a Pandora and a Limiter put together.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

So if you are a Pandora and a Limiter put together, what does your stigmata looks like?

Suoh lifts up his back shirt and revels his stigmata.

CLOSE UP SUOH'S STIGMATA

Suoh's Stigmata looks like a golden decagon.

RETURN TO SCENE

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

That explains your powers... By the way, why did you came from the future for?

SUOH L BRIDGET

To see you again. Because... I miss you.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Did something happened to me?

SUOH L BRIDGET

Yes, but I can't tell you that, because you might change your own future.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Oh alright. But what about that man who's hunting you down?

SUOH L BRIDGET

He's hunting me down, because I know about his plan.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

What plan?

SUOH L BRIDGET

To open a portal between our world and the Nova world.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

How come?

SUOH L BRIDGET

Let Albite tell you about it.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Who's he?

SUOH L BRIDGET

(reaches his hand to Satella's forehead.)

Let me introduce him to you.

Suoh puts his hand onto Satellizer's forcehead and his eyes SHINE WHITE. A LIGHT comes out from his eyes.

FADE TO

INT. SUOH'S MIND

In Suoh's mind Satellizer is wearing a white dress.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Where are we?

SUOH L BRIDGET

We're in my mind.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

At least I am dressed.

ALBITE (O.S)

In the mind anything could happen.

Satellizer turn her back and sees that Albite is right behind her. Satellizer try to get her volt weapon out but couldn't.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

My volt weapon, I won't come out.

SUOH L BRIDGET

Don't worry Satella, he's harmless.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Wait are you the same Nova from before?

ALBITE

Of course.

FADE TO

EXT. OPEN FIELDS NIGH TIME FLASHBACK

Albite disappears in fine air. The Pandora stop in their path.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET (O.S)

You're the same Nova who was on the field that night.

RETURN TO SCENE

ALBITE

Yes I am. But I am not like the other Nova.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

What do you mean by that?

Albite PROJECTS LIGHT out from his eyes.

FADE TO

EXT. NOVA DIMENSION A MILLENNIUM AGO FLASHBACK

DRAMATIC CLASSICAL MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND. In the Nova Dimension, the dimension is filled with white skies, floating archways, domes, floating staircases and blue clouds and the Nova are all FLOATING in the sky.

ALBITE (O.S.)

A Millennium ago, my kind live in peace of safety and knowledge.

Suddenly a HOLE APPEAR in the dimension.

ALBITE (O.S)

But everything changed when 1 of our kind creates a whole in the fabric of our reality.

Some of the Nova all travel through the hole in the fabric of reality.

CUT TO

EXT. TOKYO JAPAN 2010 DAYTIME

In the streets of Tokyo the PORTAL OPENS and the people sees that they Novas are coming through the portal.

The people got scared and run for their lives. The Nova FIRE LASERS out from their mouths down at the ground.

ALBITE (V.O)

And in the year 2010 our kind came into your world and breaths havoc and chaos.

FADE TO

INT. GENGO AOI'S LABORATORY YEARS LATER FLASHBACK

In Gengo Aoi's laboratory Gengo and his other scientist are working on the Pandora project. 3 of his scientists are making the volt weapons.

ALBITE (V.O)

Knowing that my kind will be dangerous to your people, so I projected a formula and calculation into Gengo Aoi's mind so the humans have the technology and weaponry to defeat our kind.

Gengo Aoi writes down the calculations onto the chalk board.

FADE TO

EXT. WEST GENETICS CONSTRUCTION SITE FLASHBACK

CONSTRUCTION BUILDERS are building the West Genetics campus.

ALBITE (V.O)

I also know that there won't be 1 base for Pandoras and Limiters and so there are more bases around the world.

RETURN TO SCENE

ALBITE

And now you know about our kind and why it came to Earth.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

So that's why your kind came to our world.

SUOH L BRIDGET

And now Orochi X is hunting me down to open the gate between their world and our world.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

But what if he doesn't get Suoh?

ALBITE

He'll find another way to open the portal. You must stop him at all cost.

Suddenly a LIGHT SHINES in Suoh's mind.

RETURN TO SCENE

Satellizer and Suoh return into the guest room.

SUOH L BRIDGET

Now mom, we need to go back… To stop him.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

No we don't. Right now we need to stay here and rest.

SUOH L BRIDGET

But mom, we need to…

SATELLIZTE L BRIDGET

No buts, and now call me Satella.

Suoh leaves the guest room and enters into the hallway. Satellizer feels sad.

CUT TO

EXT. NORTH GENETICS NIGHT TIME LATER

EVIL THRILLING CLASSICAL MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND. Back at North Genetics, all of the students there are all tied up in rope and are seated down to the ground.

3 of Orochi X's men come up to Orochi X. 2 of his men got Gengo Aoi, Yu Mi Kim, and Eliza Schmitz.

OROCHI X

So you think you are safe from me?

ELIZA SCHMITZ

Orochi you won't get away with this.

OROCHI X

I will… And on the other hand where is the kid?

GENGO AOI

The boy is not here. What do you want with him?

OROCHI X

I want him to open the portal between our world and the Nova world. When it's open, we shall invade their world and take the fight to them.

YU MI KIM

You can't do that, it's suicide. And very dangerous for all of human kind.

OROCHI X

I will and I don't care, do you know what they did to my parents… those aliens killed both of them, and left me without them. If they never invade our world, they will still be alive today, including all of the other lives who were killed by the Nova.

MAN 1

Sir we have terrible news, we can't find the boy.

OROCHI X

Who needs him, because I have something else in mind?

GENGO AOI

And what is that?

OROCHI X

I want you to open the portal. Without the kid.

GENGO AOI

But we don't have the technology for that.

OROCHI X

But I do. Let's just say that this is a backup plan for all of this.

Orochi X WHISTLES. 4 of his men walk up with a large metal box.

YU MI KIM

And what's that supposed to be?

OROCHI X

This is out dimensional transportation device that allows us to transport through worlds. And we're using this to travel to the Novas' world.

ELIZE SCHMITZ

You are a mad man.

OROCHI X

I was a woman once.

(to his men)

Get rid of them.

Gengo reaches for his phone and DIALS it.

CUT TO

EXT. L BRIDGET MANSION PATIO SUNNY

Later on the Patio at the mansion Howard L Bridget has Hailey in his arms.

HOWARD L BRIDGET

That's right little one, grandfather is here, while your mother is sleeping.

Then Satellizer walks onto the Patio and walks up towards Howard.

HOWARD L BRIDGET

Why hello Satella.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Hello father, where are the others?

HOWARD L BRIDGET

They are all sleeping, they are taking their naps. That was a long flight you took to get here.

SATELLIZTER L BRIDGET

It's not a flight, but it's teleportation.

HOWARD L BRIDGET

Really, that's some power you Pandora have, did you got an upgrade to your powers from the program?

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

No, it's not from us, but it's from Suoh.

HOWARD L BRIDGET

You mean the boy that came with you, he has powers?

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Let's just say that he's a unique boy with, talented abilities.

HOWARD L BRIDGET

Really, well that boy of yours really look up to you.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

What does that supposed to mean?

HOWARD L BRIDGET

Like you do when you look up to your mother. You see Satella, Suoh is like a little boy looking up to an older adversary who wants to be like them. And Suoh wants to be like you, or wants to be with you.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

But he's just a boy and… He's younger than me.

HOWARD L BRIDGET

I didn't mean that, but I want you to know that you need to be happy… Whenever a love one you love passes away. And they need to look up to someone who understands that lost.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

So you're saying that, Suoh needs me, and I need him.

HOWARD L BRIDGET

Exactly. Like you need your mother. And speaking of your mother

(grabbing the photo album off from the table.)

Here is your mother's photo album.

Howard gives the photo album to Satellizer.

SATELLIZER'S P.O.V

Satellizer looks at the front of the photo album with a picture of her mother.

RETURN TO SCENE

HOWARD L BRIDGET

She wanted you to have it. So you can remember all of the memories you had of her.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

But I don't know if I could keep this?

HOWARD L BRIDGET

Your mother will love it if you do keep it, there might be a space in there for you, and your future memories.

Howard grabs the bottle off of the table and feeds it to Hailey.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

So… What about Hailey, are you ok with a granddaughter that Louis made by mistake?

HOWARD L BRIDGET

I was disappointed by his option into rapping Holly, and so I call the police on him and soon he was arrested.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

So how did you find out about that, did Holly tell you?

HOWARD L BRIDGET

No… He told the entire truth about abusing you while you're young.

(putting down the bottle down and burping the baby)

And he offers to go to jail.

The baby BURPS and Howard smiles.

HOWARD L BRIDGET

And I'm ok with it. And you should accept life what comes at you. The same as I am a grandfather now.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Thank you father.

Satellizer thinks about that, leaves the patio.

CUT TO

INT. L BRIDGET MANSION HALLWAY

Satellizer walks through the hallway. SUSPENFULL CLASSICAL MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND. Suddenly the door OPENS and Kazuya comes out from the room with his phone up against his ear.

KAZUYA AOI

(into the phone)

Hello… Grandfather, what's going on back there…? Grandfather, grandfather?

The others come out from separate rooms to know what's going on.

RANA LITCHEN

What's going on?

KAZUYA AOI

My grandfather called me, saying that somethings wrong and then the call got disconnected.

GORO ISTUKI

Could be a static?

MARK

Or maybe the bad guys are taking North Genetics hostage.

Howard walks into the hallway with Hailey in his arms.

HOWARD L BRIDGET

You must go at once.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

But what about Suoh, they want him.

HOWARD L BRIDGET

As long as he is on your side, he'll be fine.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

No! He might be in danger if we go back there.

Suoh holds Satellizer's hand.

SUOH L BRIDGET

As long as I am with you, I'll be fine.

Satellizer is worried and nods her head. Holly grabs Hailey out from Howard's arms.

HOLLY ROSE

Good luck you guys

KAZUYA AOI

Thanks Holly.

The others place their hands onto Suoh. Suoh TELEPORTS himself and the others back to North Genetics.

CUT TO

EXT. GATES OF NORTH GENETICS JAPAN NIGHT TIME LATER

ACTION CLASSICAL MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND. They APPEAR in front of the gates of North Genetics.

The Pandoras and Suoh TRANSFORM into their volt textures. Suddenly BULLETS FLY through the air and pass them.

MARK

That was a close 1.

CREO BRAND

And now let's show them what we're made of.

All of Orochi X's men FIRE BULLETS out of their machine guns. Suoh PROJECTS a FORCE FIELD out from his hands to REFLECT off of the force field. Satellizer and the other Pandoras leap over the force field and dive down to Orochi's men.

Rana throws a double kick at 1 man, knocking his gun out of his hands. She throws a punch at him making him to be knocked out.

Attia swings her volt weapon morning star at 2 of Orochi's men, hitting them and made them fall to the ground. Gasessa wraps her chains around 4 of Orochi X's men and raise them up into the air.

GASESSA ROLAND

Satella, Kaho now.

Satellizer and Kaho leap into the air and swing their volt weapons at the men, cutting them and made BLOOD POUR out from their bodies.

They land down to the ground and the blood SPILL all over the ground. Suddenly a NERVOUS Man FIRES a BULLET at Satellizer. Suoh blocks the attack with a volt weapon sword and throws it at the nervous man, hitting him in the head and made BLOOD to SPILL out of his forehead.

KAZUYA AOI

That was a close 1.

SUOH L BRIDGET

Thanks… Now let's go we have people to save.

They all run into the campus. Satellizer grabs Suoh's arm and pulls him to her.

SUOH L BRIDGET

Satella, what is it?

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

(ask)

If you are from the future. I am meaning to ask… What happens to me in the future?

SUOH L BRIDGET

I can't tell you the entire truth about the future, but I can tell you that, you disappeared when I was 8.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Thank you for telling that, but right now we have people to save, so come on.

Satellizer and Suoh run through the gates.

CUT TO

EXT. OUTSKIRTS OF NORTH GENETICS CLIFF SIDE

In the outskirts of North Genetics on the cliff side Orochi X is sitting on a stool while drinking a bottle of sake.

NEWS REPORTER 1 (V.O)

Breaking News from all over the world. Several Countries including Japan are being attacked by strange alien beings, that didn't came from out dimension.

NEWS REPORTER 2 (V.O)

Scientist think that these aliens come from a portal from another dimension.

NEWS REPORTER 3 (V.O)

Earth's military weapons aren't a match for these strange alien creature, but Japanese Scientist Gengo Aoi created advance weaponry and soldiers called Pandoras and Limiters to stop these inner dimensional invader.

MIHO'S FATHER (V.O)

Miho, we're going now.

MIHO (V.O)

OK mom and dad, you 2 have a wonderful time in Hawaii.

DISSOLVE TO

INT. PANDORA LABORATORY MANY YEARS AGO FLASHBACK

SAD CLASSICAL MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND. In the laboratory Miho writes down their heart rate on the heart rate monitors.

MIHO

Looks like you're in good health.

Suddenly Miho turns her attention to the TV screen.

NEW REPORTER (V.O)

We interrupted this program for a breaking news bulletin.

On the TV a Nova is attacking the Tokyo Airport, with FLAMES coming out of the airport.

NEW REPORTER (V.O)

A giant Nova is attacking the airport. Sources say that the Pandoras and Limiters are fighting off the giant…And now we have word that there are only 2 who died when the Nova first attacked.

Images of MIHO'S MOTHER Blonde hair, blue eyes, and wrinkly skin and with white veins, and MIHO'S FATHER bald, green eyes and wrinkly skin APPEAR on the TV screen. SAD CLASSICAL MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND. Miho looks up and was in shock. She drops her clipboard down onto the floor. Miho collapse onto the floor and starts to CRY.

FADE TO

EXT. JAPANESE CEMETARY FUNERAL RAINING FLASHBACK

Miho collapse to the ground near her parents' tombstones and hugs them.

MIHO

(crying)

Mother….Father…I'm so sorry…. I should've been there with you… I should've push you out of the way of the Nova's power.

FADE TO

INT. NORTH GENETICS TRAINING SIMULATION FLASHBACK

MIHO

(angry)

WHAT?! You can't kick me out of the program, you can't… I'm unstoppable.

GENGO AOI

And over your head, you are mad with revenge… not honor.

MIHO

(angry)

Of course I want revenge, that's why those Novas must die!

GENGO AOI

GUARDS!

2 GUARDS take away Miho.

MIHO

(being taken away by the guards)

You need me! You need me!

FADE TO

INT. TOKYO HOSPTIAL OPERATION ROOM FLASHBACK

In the Operation room the Male Doctor and his STAFF are preparing for Miho's sex change. The Male Doctor walks up to Miho who's laying down on the operation table.

MALE DOCTOR

(ask Miho)

Are you sure you want to do this Miss….

MIHO

(interrupts)

Just Do It!

MALE DOCTOR

OK.

(to his staff)

Prepare the gas.

1 Nurse covers Miho's face with the mask. The MALE NURSE TURNS ON the gas. Miho falls asleep.

FADE TO

INT. OROCHI X'S APPARTMENT FLASHBACK LATER

At Orochi's apartment, Orochi is looking himself in the mirror, admiring his new body.

OROCHI X

I look good. Now It's time for phase 2 of my plan.

Orochi goes onto his computer and TURNS it ON.

FADE TO

EXT. OROCHI X'S REALLY FLASHBACK

EVIL CLASSICAL MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND. Orochi X walks up to the microphone. A large crowd of people are watching him.

OROCHI X

(into the microphone)

We all know that the Nova attacked out world many years ago, and our only hope lies in the hands of teenage boys and girls called "Pandora and Limiters". But where were they at the very start, they'd never existed and countless lives were lost by those inner dimensional monsters. But not anymore. It's time for our time to go into our world and destroy them on our turfs.

Some of the people stand up in the crowd.

OROCHI X (CON'D)

(into the microphone)

So join me, my brothers and sisters, it's time to take back our planet.

The crowd CHEERS for Orochi X's speech.

FADE TO

INT. GENETICS LABORATORY FLASHBACK

2 SCIENTIST both male pick up the large metal box and put it into the storage room. They both go out of the storage room and the first scientist LOCK the door behind him.

They both exit out of the laboratory.

SCIENTIST 1 (O.S)

That's a good idea of putting that thing away.

SCIENTIST 2 (O.S)

Yes it was… If this gets into the wrong hands, Earth will be doomed.

The glass window BREAKS, and Orochi X and 2 of his men enter through the broken window. They run up to the storage room, and Orochi X uses his giant robot arm to BREAK down the door.

OROCHI X

(to his men)

Find that large box, that box opens a portal between our world and the Nova world, with that we will go into their world and kill every 1 of them.

CUT TO

EXT. GENETICS LABORATORY PARKING LOT EVENING FLASHBACK

In a flashback Suoh is watching Orochi and his men putting the machine into the back of the SUV. Suddendly Suoh steps out of behind of the bushes and BREAKS a stick on the ground with his foot.

They notice him. Orochi takes out his gun and points it at Suoh. Suoh teleports away from him.

OROCHI X

What the heck?

MAN 1

Should we go after him boss?

OROCHI X

He teleported away from here. I don't care if you have to search the entire world, find me that kid.

FADE TO

EXT. BRITISH CEMETERY ENGLAND DAYTIME SUNNY FLASHBACK

In the cemetery Orochi X is talking with Satellizer, while Suoh is hiding behind a tombstone spying on them. Suddenly 1 of Orochi's men FIRES a tracking device at Suoh, hitting him in the back.

Suoh slaps his back on the spot that the tracking device hits him.

Orochi walks away from Satellizer and takes out his phone from his pocket and puts it up against his ear.

MAN 1 (V.O)

Boss, we got the tracking device onto the kid.

OROCHI X

(into his phone)

Good, now the next time he teleports, we know where to find him.

RETURN TO SCENE

Orochi drinks the entire bottle of sake and throws the bottle onto the ground.

OROCHI X

You think they cannot use this machine to travel to their world and kill them all.

Orochi X TURNS ON the machine. The Machine CHARGES UP and the lights TURN ON.

OROCHI X

In a matter of minutes, this machine will make a portal, and soon all Nova will be destroyed.

CUT TO

EXT. NORTH GENETICS CAMPUS GROUNDS

ACTION ROCK AND ROLL MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND. In the campus grounds, EXPLOSIONS come out from the background and Orochi's men FIRES BULLETS out of their guns at Satellizer and the others. Suoh uses his TELEKINESE POWERS to STOP the bullets in mid-air.

MAN 1

Did that kid stop our bullets in midair?

SATELLLIZER L BRIDGET

Yes he did.

Satellizer swings her Nova blade at the man, hitting him and made blood to come out of his body. He falls down to the ground. Rana and Creo block attacks from 2 of Orochi's men and throws counter kicks at them.

Rana throws a back kick at another man and kicks a gun out of another man's hand. Rana throws an uppercut punch at him hitting him in the face.

3 Men surrounds Rana, and she punches each of the men in the faces hitting them and made blood to come out of their mouths. Suddenly another man comes up behind her. Rana uses her VOLT FANG to throw a kick at the man and ELECTROCUTING him.

Creo dodges a punch from 1 of Orochi's men and throws an uppercut punch at him, making him fly upward into the air. Creo throws a back kick at another man and throws a leg sweep onto another man.

Creo blocks at punch from another man and Goro uses his LIMITER POWERS to make the man to FREEZE in 1 place. Creo throws a powerful punch at the man, hitting him and made him FLY through the air and CRASH into a tree.

GORO ISTUKI

No one messes with my lady.

CREO BRAND

Seriously Goro, you're calling me my lady, in this situation.

GORO ISTUKI

Sorry about that, but I just thought it's a good time to say it.

Attia makes her volt weapon to APPEAR out of her hands and TWIRLS her morning star. Orochi's men run right at her. Attia swings her morning star at 1 of the men, hitting him in the face and made BLOOD POUR out of his head. Attia swings her morning star again at another man of Orochi knocking his gun out of his hands.

She swing her morning star upward into the air and hit the man, causing him to FLY upward into the air. The Man falls from the sky. Attia swings her morning star, hitting the man and made him SKID across the ground.

Suddenly Attia gets shot by a bullet. She collapse to the ground. The man holding a gun walks up towards her. Mark uses his LIMITER POWERS to make the man FREEZE in his track.

MARK

No one hurts her.

Attia swings her morning star at the man, hitting him in the face and made him fall to the ground.

Gasessa doges bullets in midair and made her chains APPEAR out of her back. She uses her chain to wrap around 4 of Orochi X's men. Gasessa TRANSFORM into her Pandora mode and throws the men onto the ground.

Suddenly 5 of Orochi X's men charge at her. Arthur uses his limiter powers to FREEZE them in their tracks.

Gasessa uses her chains to stab right through the 5 men.

ARTHUR CRYSTON

You know that's overkill right?

GASESSA ROLAND

Hello we have a job to do.

Gasessa and Arthur run through the campus grounds. Gasessa swings her chains at 2 of Orochi's men and throws another 1 into the air. Rana leap into the air and throws a kick at the man making him fly across the campus grounds. Rana leap onto 1 of Orochi's men and made him fall to the ground.

Rana throws a spin kick at another of Orochi's men and throws an uppercut punch at him, making him fall to the ground. Rana TRANSFORM into her Pandora Mode and leaps through the air and throws RAPID punches at 3 of the men.

Creo TRANSFORM into her Pandora mode and throws a powerful kick at 1 of Orochi X's men, hitting him and made him FLY through the air and CRASH into the windshield of the SUV.

Attia leap into the air and swings down her morning star and hit the man's foot. The man SCREAMS and Kaho swings her volt weapon at the man, cutting off his arm. The Man SCREAMS in pain and Rana throws a kick at him making to be knocked out.

KAHO HIIRAGI

There's too many of them.

ARTHUR CRYSTON

Come on we have to keep on fighting.

KAZUYA AOI

And find out where they are holding my grandfather, the teachers and the students.

Satellizer swings her nova blade at 1 of Orochi X's men and made him BLEED out. She throws a kick at him and made him fall to the ground.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Triple acceleration.

Satellizer uses her Accel Turn to go SUPER FAST and swings her nova blade at 5 of Orochi X's men. She stops and 5 more of Orochi X's men point their guns at her. Suoh leaps over Satellizer and FIRES volt weapon blades out of his hands at the men, hitting them and made BLOOD to come out of their bodies.

Suoh makes a volt weapon battle axe APPEAR out of his left hand and a volt weapon sword to APPEAR out of his right hand. ELECTRICITY APPEARS around his weapons. Suoh leaps through the air at SUPER SONIC SPEED and swings his weapons at 4 more of Orochi X's men.

They get hit by the weapons and made them fall to the ground. Suddenly 1 of them FIRES a RPG missile at them. Satellizer and Suoh CUTS the missile in half. The 2 halves EXPLODE and Suoh FIRES ELECTRICITY out of his weapons at the man, making him get ELECTROCUTED.

A Man points a gun behind Satella. Suoh throws an upward kick at him and made the gun to fly out of his hand. Satellizer swings her nova blade at him, cutting him in the throat. BLOOD comes out of his throat and he collapse to the ground. Suddenly a man fires a bullet at Satella. Suoh CUTS the bullet in half, 1 inch away from Satellizer's head. Suoh throws a punch in the air releasing an ASTRAL PROJECTION of a dragon out of his fist at the gunman. The gunman gets killed by the dragon, causing blood to come out of his body.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

That was really quick.

SUOH L BRIDGET

Thanks.

Suddenly 10 SUVs come over the hill and drive right towards them.

KAZUYA AOI

How many men dodge Orochi have?

MARK

A lot I think.

Suoh slams his hands down onto the ground and made chains to APPEAR through the SUVS causing them to SPLIT in half. The men FIRE BULLETS out of their guns at them. Suoh uses his ACCEL TURN to go EXTREMELY FAST.

SUOH L BRIDGET

Decuple acceleration.

At extreme speed Suoh CUTS all of the bullets into pieces. Suoh uses his limiter powers to FREEZE the men in 1 place.

They struggle to break free of Suoh's limiter powers, but can't. Satellizer and the others to walk up towards them. Satellizer grabs 1 of the men's shirts and pull him up to her.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Where is Professor Aoi, and the others?

CUT TO

EXT. ENTRANCE TO NORTH GENETICS GYM EVENING

At the entrance of the gym, 2 of Orochi X's men are guarding the entrance.

Suoh throws throwing stars at each of them and made them fall to the ground. They get up to the entrance and Satellizer BREAKS the chains with her nova blade.

Kazuya OPENS the doors and made all of the students and teachers of North Genetics, Gengo Aoi, Yu Mi Kim and Elizie Schmitz free.

Gengo Aoi hugs Kazuya.

GENGO AOI

Oh thank you Kayzua for freeing us.

KAZUYA AOI

You're welcome grandfather. And now we want to know where Orochi is?

YU MI KIM

He's on the Cliffside on the outskirts of North Genetics.

ELIZIE SCHMITZ

He's using this machine to open a portal between our world and the Nova dimension.

GENGO AOI

We've made that machine by mistake. And if the machine is fully powered up… all of the nova will go through the portal and spread chaos.

Satellizer looks at Suoh, and he looks back at her.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

We will stop Orochi.

KAZUYA AOI

Are you sure, we could come to help you guys.

Satellizer holds Kazuya's hand. Kazuya BLUSHES.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

We'll be fine.

Kazuya kisses him on the cheek.

SATELLIZER L BRIDET (CONT'D)

You and the others get everyone out of here.

SUOH L BRIDGET

And make sure that Orochi back up doesn't come.

Satellizer and Suoh run away from them, to go after Orochi.

RANA LITCHEN

(jealous)

You think you can impress him with a kiss, and fighting off an evil man eh, will 2 can play at that game Satella.

Rana run to follow, Satellizer and Suoh. Kazuya puts his hand onto her shoulder to stop her.

KAZUYA AOI

There's no time Rana, right now we need to stop the reinforcements.

ARTHUR CRYSTON

And not a moment too soon, look.

Helicopters and military vehicles come up in the distance.

KAHO HIIRAGI

Is that Orochi X's back up?

YU MI KIM

Yes it is.

ELIZIE SCHMITS

Good thing we have back up of our own.

The students of North Genetics are behind them, and the North Genetics Pandoras make their volt weapons to APPEAR out of their bodies.

CUT TO

EXT. OUTSKIRTS OF NORTH GENETICS CLIFF SIDE STORMING

At the cliff side THUNDER comes out of nowhere. Orochi is still sitting on his stool.

OROCHI X

When will this machine opens the portal already?

A LIGHTNING BOLT FLASHES the sky. Satellizer and Suoh appear in front of Orochi X.

OROCHI X

So… You made it, and you brought the kid.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

He's not just a kid…

Satellizer takes off her glasses.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

He's a special boy.

OROCHI X

(smiles)

Just to have you know, that I don't need the kid anymore to open the portal, I have this machine to do it.

SUOH L BRIDGET

You're not allowed to use that machine. It's too dangerous.

OROCHI X

I don't care kid, I just want the Nova dead.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

We won't let you open that portal.

OROCHI X

Over my dead body.

Orochi X TRANSFORM into his volt weapon mecha suit armor. He STOMPS onto the ground and made the ground SHAKE. It starts to RAIN, and Satellizer makes her Nova blade APPEAR out of her right hand and Suoh makes 2 bolt weapon swords to APPEAR out of his hands.

ACTION CLASSICAL MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND. Orochi X LAUNCH himself right at them. Suoh throws a kick at Orochi X, hitting him upward into the air and Satellizer swings her Nova Blade at Orochi X and making SPARKS to come out off of his mecha suit.

Orochi X runs at them and swings his arm at them. Satellizer and Suoh block the attack with their volt weapons, causing ELECTRICITY to come out of the clash. Suoh FIRES a LASER out of his volt weapons at Orochi X. Orochi X dodges the laser fire and throws a punch at Suoh.

Satellizer blocks the punch with her Nova Blade and throws a counter kick at Orochi. Orochi FIRES MISSILES out of his other arm at Satella. Satella dodges the missiles and Suoh CUTS the missiles into pieces.

SUOH L BRIDGET

Take this.

Suoh uses his accel turn to go SUPER FAST right at Orochi. Suoh throws a kick at Orochi hitting him in the head. The small force field around Orochi's head SMASHES and Suoh throws a kick down onto his head. Orochi X catches his leg and throws him to the ground.

Satellizer swings her Nova Blade upward into the air and cuts Orochi's mecha suit, making a CUT to APPEAR in the middle of the suit.

OROCHI X

You think a single cut could cut through my armor.

Orochi X throws a punch at Satellizer hitting her and made her SKID across the ground.

OROCHI X (CON'T D)

Try again missy.

Suoh makes thousands of volt weapons to APPEAR overhead and he throws them down towards Orochi X.

Orochi X PROJECTS his FORCE FIELD to make the volt weapons to BOUNCE off of the force field. Satellizer appears behind him, and jabs her nova blade behind him. Orochi X makes a volt weapon sword to APPEAR out of his mecha suit's left arm to block the strike.

Orochi FIRES a LASER out of his shoulder pad, at Satellizer hitting her and made her SKID across the ground, causing some of her volt texture to RIP, and made BLOOD to come out of her forehead.

SUOH L BRIDGET

Satella No! You'll pay for that.

Suoh makes metal boxing gloves to APPEAR on his hands. Suoh RAPIDLY throws punches at Orochi X, hitting him all over his body and causing some damages to APPEAR on his volt weapon armor.

Orochi X's armor REPAIRS itself. Suoh made his body LIGHT up and LAUNCH himself right at Orochi X, head-butting him in the chest. Satellizer power slides under him and SLASHES his mecha suit's legs. Satellizer leaps into the air and throws kicks at Orochi X. Suoh made 2 battle axes to APPEAR out of his hands and swings them at Orochi X.

Suoh swings both swords at Orochi X. Orochi X makes a volt weapon shield to APPEAR out of his mecha suit's right arm and block the attack and throws a kick at Suoh. Suoh blocks the kick with his sword and FIRES LASERS out of his eyes at Orochi's face. Orochi gets hit by the laser fire and BURNS his face.

OROCHI X

(screams in pain)

My face!

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

That's not the only thing that'll get burned.

Satellizer swings her nova blade 3 times at Orochi X's armor, causing cuts to APPEAR on them. Orochi FIRES a missiles right out of his right shoulder pad at her, but Satellizer cuts off the missile launcher before it fired. Satellizer throws a left hook punch at Orochi's face hitting him and made blood to come out of his mouth.

OROCHI X

My turn.

ELECTRICITY comes out of Orochi X's mecha suit's right arm and throws a punch at Satellizer. Satellizer uses her nova blade to block the attack, and causing the WIND to RIP her skirt off of her exposing her panties.

SUOH L BRIDGET

Satella…Your cloths.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Never mind that, just keep on fighting.

Suoh makes dozens SOLID ASTRAL PROJECTIONS of passed Pandora APPEAR behind him. The solid astral projections all charge at Orochi. Orochi throws a kick at Satellizer knocking her to the ground. Orochi FIRES LASERS out of his mecha suit's arms at the astral projections, causing them to DISAPPEAR.

The last astral projection goes naked to distract Orochi.

OROCHI X

You think that will stop me… I was once a woman too.

Orochi throws a punch at the projection making it DISAPPEAR. Suoh LAUNCHES himself through the air and TRANSFORM into his PANDORA LIMITER HYBRID MODE and makes a volt weapon sledge hammer to APPEAR out of his arms.

Suoh swings the sledge hammer at Orochi, hitting him in the armor and made SPARKS come out of it. Suoh throws a kick at Orochi hitting him in the head and throws a punch at him in the chest.

Satellizer TRANSFORM into her Pandora mode and WINGS OF LIGHT APPEAR out of her back.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

My turn.

Satellizer LAUNCHES herself through the air and swings her nova blade RAPIDLY at Orochi X and made SPARKS FLY off the mecha suit. Orochi X punches her in the face and FIRES a LASER at her. Suoh DEFLECTS the laser beam upward into the air and FLASHES in the air. Suoh grabs onto Orochi X's mecha suit and throws him onto the ground, MAKING a CRATOR on the ground.

SUOH L BRIDGET

Give up Orochi.

OROCHI X

You think you can beat me, now.

Orochi stands up off of the ground and TRANSFORM into his Pandora mode.

OROCHI X

I will put you in your graves… EVEN IF I GO TO EXTREME MEASSURES!

Satellizer and Suoh charge at Orochi. They clash with Orochi X, as a LIGHTNING BOLT FLASHES in the sky. Orochi punches each of them away of him and makes 2 PLASMA VOLT WEAPON SWORDS to come out of his mecha suit's armor and swings them at both of them. Suoh blocks both of the swords, and throws an uppercut punch at Orochi, and made him FLY upward into the air.

Orochi FLOATS into the air and ROCKETS towards both of them. Satellizer and Suoh CUTS both of his wings off of his mecha suits back and made him CRASH to the ground. Satellizer and Suoh swings their volt weapons at Orochi and made SPARKS come off of his armor. Orochi X throws a punch at Suoh, hitting him in the head and made him SKIDS across the ground.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Suoh NO!

Orochi grabs Satellizer up into the air and throws her down onto the ground, causing the top of her dress to RIP off and exposes her breast. Orochi walks up right towards him. Orochi raises his right arm in the air and made a fist. He swings it down to Suoh. Satellizer blocks the punch and lifts it upward into the air.

OROCHI X

What the heck?

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

(angry)

I will not, let you lay a hand on that boy ever again.

OROCHI X

What do you mean by that? He's just a powerful kid.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

He's not just a powerful kid… He's my son from the future.

OROCHI X

What?

Satellizer stabs her nova blade into the middle of Orochi X's armor and made it CRACK. Satellizer pulls out her nova blade out of Orochi's armor. Suddenly his armor BREAKS into PIECES and fall apart.

OROCHI X

I don't need my armor to kick your ass.

Orochi puts on his mecha suit's arms onto his arms.

OROCHI X

I just need theses.

Satellizer swings her nova blade at him. Orochi blocks the attack with his mecha suit's armor and throws a punch at Satellizer. Satellizer dodges the punch and swings her Nova blade at him. Orochi dodges the swing and throws a kick at Satellizer. Satellizer blocks the kick and throws a counter kick at him making him stumble backwards.

Suoh opens his eyes and struggles to stand up off of the ground.

SUOH'S P.O.V

Suoh sees that Satellizer is fighting Orochi on her own. Orochi throws a punch at Satellizer, hitting her in the chest and made her fall to the ground.

RETURN TO SCENE

Orochi presses his foot down on top of Satellizer. Orochi TRANSFORM his mecha suit's arm into a sword.

OROCHI X

Say goodbye missy.

SUOH L BRIDGET

Satella No!

ALBITE (V.O)

Suoh, we can defeat him.

SUOH L BRIDGET (V.O)

But how?

ALBITE (V.O)

Just let me take over your body just for a little bit.

Suoh's eyes SHINE GOLD and GOLD AURA surrounds his body. GOLDEN WINGS APPEAR out of his back, yellow body armor APPEARS on his body, and a golden helmet APPEARS on his head.

Suoh LAUNCHES himself off the ground EXTREMELY FAST and swings his golden nova blade at Orochi. Orochi gets cut in half, and his upper half FLIES upward into the air. Suoh FIRES a LASER out of his chest at Orochi. Orochi gets hit by the laser fire and TURNS into ASH.

Satellizer stands up off of the ground and Suoh TURNS to normal, and walks up to Satellizer. Suddenly the ground SHAKES, and the machine is DESTORYED. The PORTAL OPENS and some of the Nova come through the portal.

CUT TO

EXT. NORTH GENETICS CAMPUS GROUNDS EVENING

All of Orochi X's men are wrapped in rope. Kazuya looks over in the distance and sees that the portal is opening.

KAZUYA AOI

OH no.

GENGO AOI

The machine finally opens the portal.

ELIZIE SCHMITZ

Now that all of the Nova are coming into our world.

BACK TO SCENE

DRAMATIC ACTION CLASSICAL MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND. Suoh and Satellizer are shock as the Nova are coming through the portal.

SATELLZIER L BRIDGET

Oh no, all of the Nova are coming through the portal.

SUOH L BRIDGET

We have to stop this very fast.

ALBITE (V.O)

Suoh, Satella we need to stop this together.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Albite?

ALIBITE (V.O)

Yes, I can communicate with you telepathically. Now here is what you must do. Put your hands onto Suoh's shoulders and make a powerful volt weapon sword to come out of Suoh's hands, and swing it together.

Satellizer puts her hands onto both of Suoh's shoulders. A powerful volt weapon sword APPEARS out of his hands, and Suoh grabs it.

They swing the powerful volt weapon sword in the air, making a LASER BEAM to come out of the sword. The laser beam CUTS the portal in half, cutting the Nova in half along with it. The Portal DISAPPEARS and the storm starts to BLOW away.

HAPPY DRAMATIC CLASSICAL MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND. Satellizer looks down at Suoh. Suoh looks at Satellizer with a smile on his face.

SUOH L BRIDGET

We did it.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Yes we did.

Suoh blushes and looks at Satellizer's chest.

SUOH L BRIDGET

Um... Satella?

Satellizer looks down seeing that she's naked. She grabs Suoh's hand and presses it onto her breast. Suoh uses his powers to make a repaired uniform APPEAR onto Satellizer.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Thanks Suoh

Then the others come to the outskirts of the campus and walk up towards Satellizer and Suoh.

RANA LITCHEN

So Suoh gets to touch Satella's breast, instead of Kazuya.

ATTIA SIMMONS

Oh come on Rana, that kid touches all of our breast while we were asleep.

ELIZIE SCHMITZ

Suoh that's not nice.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

It's OK. I'm fine with that.

Satellizer smiles at Suoh, and Suoh blushes with happiness.

FADE TO

INT. BRITIAN PRISON VISITING ROOM A WEEK LATER

In the visiting room Holly and Hailey walk up to the wall, and sits down in the middle.

PRISON GUARD (O.S)

Hey L Bridget, you have some guest.

Louis walks through the doors on the other side of the wall and sit down in the same spot where Holly and Hailey are sitting at. Louis takes the phone off of the wall and puts it up against his ear. Holly did the same thing on the other side of the glass.

LOUIS L BRIDGET

Holly it's so good to see you again.

HOLLY ROSE

You too Louis, how's everything going?

LOUIS L BRIDGET

A Little rough, but I am surviving. Why do you keep on seeing me, I hurt you?

HOLLY ROSE

Because, I am your lover, and we've made a child together. And I still love you.

LOUIS L BRIDGET

(pressing his hand against the glass)

Thank you Holly.

HOLLY ROSE

(pressing her hand against the glass)

I know, and it's go great that you told your father about your abuses on Satella.

LOUIS L BRIDGET

I know… I really moved on from that.

They both smile at each other.

CUT TO

INT. WEST GENETICS CAFETERIA LATER

In the cafeteria Rana, Gasessa, Arthur, Kaho, Attia, and Creo are sitting in the middle of the cafeteria eating lunch.

Then Trish, Audrey and Aika comes up to them with a try of her lunch.

TRISH MCKENZIE

So I overheard that the boy, who's a Pandora come with you guys to North Genetics.

AUDREY DUVAL

How was that anyway?

KAHO HIIRAGI

Oh you know… It was an adventure, and evil guy come over here and wanted the boy.

AIKA TAKEUCHI

You mean the same evil guy that attacked the school a week ago?

RANA LITCHEN

Yes the same guy.

GANESSA ROLAND

Until the boy uses his super powers to turn that bad guy into ash.

CREO BRAND

And destroying a portal between our world and the Nova world.

ARTHUR CRYPTON

Let's just say that was a powerful kid.

ATTIA SIMMONS

Yeah, but he declined the offer into joining West Genetics because of family issues.

KAHO HIIRAGI

Totally, imagine if he did, the Nova won't stand a chance against him.

CUT TO

INT. SISTER MARGARET'S OFFICE

In Sister Margaret's office, Sister Margaret POURS some tea for Gengo.

SISTER MARGARET (O.S)

So I have heard about that your travel to North Genetics got a bit rock.

YU MI KIM

Yes, Orochi arrive at North Genetics and start to attack the place.

KAZUYA AOI

But Suoh stop him and saved North Genetics.

SISTER MARGARET

Really…. So that boy did save the day.

KAZUYA AOI

With Satella's help.

ELIZIE SCHMITZ

And they both prevented a massive invasion of Nova.

SISTER MARGARET

Well that's a relief.

(to Gengo Aoi)

So Professor Gengo what's next for you?

GENGO AOI

Well, me and my staff are working on a special project called the "Bio Pandora Project", a project that Pandora will give birth to boys and girls with Pandora and limiter powers.

(to Kazuya)

And I would like you to join the project if you want?

KAZUYA AOI

I do and it sounds like a good project to work on.

GENGO AOI

So Kazuya where is your friend Satella now?

CUT TO

INT. WEST GENTICES SATELLIZER'S ROOM LATER

SAD MELLOW CLASSICAL MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND. Satellizer is sitting on her bed with her mother's photo album on her lap.

KAZUYA AOI (V.O)

Oh she wants to be alone after that adventure of ours.

Satellizer looks down onto her mother's photo album. Satellizer opens the photo album, and was surprised.

SATELLIZER'S P.O.V PHOTO ALBUM

In her mother's photo album are photos of her as a baby, being held in her mother's arms in her bed. She turned the page to sees her as an infant walking up towards her mother, with her mother on her knees with a smile on her face, and open arms. Satellizer turns the page again seeing when she was a little girl, flying a kite with her mother. Satellizer sees on the next page is her and her mother on the beach building a sand castle together. Satellizer turns the page seeing that where she was a little girl in front of the Christmas tree opening her present. Satellizer turns to the next page seeing a picture of her and her mother with an envelope.

RETURN TO SCENE

Satellizer picks up the envelope and OPENS it up. She takes out the letter out of the envelope and reads it.

NOELLE ALONGGRUTCH (V.O)

Satella, I know things are getting hard on you these days, now we are part of a bigger family, but I want you to know that I am not feeling well and not going to last long. So I want you to know this, I want you to live your life to the fullest, and make new memories. And some day you could be a mother to your own child on your own. Like I always say, a child needs a parent and a parent needs a child. And so I will be watching down on you forever, and as long as you remember me, I will last forever. Now go out there… And make new memories. Love you forever… Mother.

Satellizer turns the pages of her photo album seeing that they are all empty. A tear comes down off of her face and lands down onto the letter.

Suddenly a TAP comes onto her window. Satellizer stands up off the bed and walks up to the window.

She opens the window and looks out of it.

SATELLIZER'S P.O.V

Satellizer sees that Suoh is hiding behind the tree in the courtyard.

RETURN TO SCENE

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Suoh.

CUT TO

EXT. WEST GENETICS COURTYARD SUNNY

Satellizer walks into the courtyard and walks up to the tree that Suoh is hiding behind. HAPPY SAD MELLOW CLASSICAL MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Suoh, is that you?

Suoh comes out behind the tree.

SUOH L BRIDGET

Yes it's me.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

So what brings you here again?

SUOH L BRIDGET

I am here to say goodbye. Because I am going back to the future. And when I will be there, I will get rid of my own time traveling powers, so I won't come back to the past again.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Well it was very nice to meet you and see you.

Suoh OPENS a TIME PORTAL to the future. Suoh walks near to the portal.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Wait Suoh, there's something that I want to say.

SUOH L BRIDGET

What is it Satella?

Satellizer takes a DEEP BREATH.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Please…Don't call me that… Call me mom… And… I love you.

Suoh's eyes start to water and Suoh smiles.

SUOH L BRIDGET

I love you too mom.

Suoh runs up to Satellizer and hugs her. Satellizer swings him around and kneels to the ground while hugging Suoh.

Tears come down from Suoh's face. Satellizer wipes the tears off of Suoh's eyes and kisses him on the forehead.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Now, you get back to the future, be nice to your father and your step mother, and stay out of trouble… And promise that you will always remember me, whenever or where ever you are.

SUOH L BRIDGET

I will mom… I will.

Suoh runs through the portal, and the portal CLOSES. Satellizer smiles as a tear comes down from her eye.

Kazuya walks up to Satellizer.

KAZUYA AOI

Hey there Satella, are you ok?

Satellizer holds onto Kazuya's hand and smiles.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Yes Kazuya… I am alright.

Satellizer kisses him on the lips, and Kazuya blushes.

The camera points up towards the sun.

FADE TO BLACK

END CREDITI SCENE

INT. HOSPITAL 10 YEARS LATER DELIVERING ROOM

10 years later in the delivering room, Satellizer is giving birth. Satellizer squeezes onto Kazuya's hand.

MALE DOCTOR (V.O)

You can do it Ms. L Bridget, just hang in there.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

(giving birth)

Oh my child birth is so painful.

KAZUYA AOI

It's alright Satella, just keep on going, you're going to make it.

Satellizer takes a DEEP BREATH and pushes the baby out of her. The baby CRIES as it come out of her.

MALE DOCTOR (O.S)

Congratulations Ms L Bridget, you gave birth to a beautiful baby boy.

A Tear comes down her face, as the doctor wraps the baby in a blue blanket. The doctor gives her the baby and Satellizer starts to CRY. Kazuya puts both of his hands onto her shoulders and smiles.

KAZUYA AOI

Great work Satella.

CUT TO

INT. HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM

HAPPY ROCK AND ROLL MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND. In the waiting room, Howard and Olivia L Bridget are waiting for Satella. Along with Cassie, Kaho, Creo, Goro, Attia, Ganessa, Arthur and Rana with their babies.

KAHO HIIGAHI

It's so good that you come today with little Jimmy.

CASSIE LOCKHEART

I know, Jimmy can be a little hand full, but with the money I got from my novels, it will help me with child care. So how's things with little Mio?

KAHO HIIRAGI

She started to get a little fussy when it comes to sleep.

ATTIA SIMMONS

She should get more sleep like my little Gabriel, he sleeps like a little kitten.

CREO BRANDS

Or be like my little Rachel she got her mother's eyes, or like Roderica she has her father's eyes.

GORO ISTUKI

It's so odd that 1 of the twins has your skin, and the other has my skin

CREO BRANDS

That's what happens with human biology.

Arthur rocks his baby daughter in his arms while Ganessa is breast feeding the baby boys.

GANESSA ROLAND

Alright Todd and AJ you too need to save some for your sister Ashley.

ARTHUR CRYPTON

Well they sure do have their mother's appetite.

GANESSA ROLAND

(Mad)

Well they do have their father's stupidity and with that, you will be the one who's taking care of them while I will be a working mom, how you like them apples?

ARTUR CRYPTON

Yes Ganessa.

Then Holly and Hailey walk into the waiting room.

HOWARD L BRIDGET

Hello there Holly.

(to Hailey)

Hailey look how big you are growing.

HAILEY ROSE

Thank you grandfather, do you know when the baby will come out?

OLIVIA L BRIDGET

It's coming out as we speak.

Satellizer and Kazuya exit out of the delivering room while baby Suoh in Satellizer's arms.

HOWARDL BRIDGET

There it is.

OLIVIA L BRIDGET

Our little grandchild.

HAILEY ROSE

I want to hold him. I want to hold him.

HOLLY ROSE

Now, now Hailey give the baby some space.

CASSIE LOCKHEART

Do you have any name to give him?

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Yes, we are going to name him Suoh.

HOWARDL BRIDGET

That sound like a perfect name.

CREO BRAND

Looks like our kids have a new friend to grow up with.

ATTIA SIMMONS

They will enjoy his company.

GANESSA ROLAND

And hopefully he doesn't grow up like his father.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

When we are together, Suoh will be just fine.

RANA LITCHEN

Well I hope something happens to Satella, if she does, you own me more then 1 baby, you own me dozens of babies.

Everyone start to LAUGH

KAZUYA AOI

You know let's see how things go and see what happens from there.

Satellizer smiles and kisses Suoh on the forehead.

SATELLIZER L BRIDGET

Welcome to your new life Suoh.

THE END


End file.
